What Is Love, Really?
by PirateTetra
Summary: Ryou had waited so long for his demon to come and give him a life together. When he meets Bakura one day at school, Ryou thinks he's his demon from so long ago. So what does Ryou do? Try to get him and Bakura together. Just when things are looking up to Ryou, he is kidnapped by another demon. But does this demon know him for real? Story by- Cosmok13 (my friend)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, Cosmok13 here, and I'm making a new story. And no this time it's not a crossover with Cosmo and Ryou Bakura. I got this idea in a dream one night and I kept having it ever since. It's a…...Bakushipping story! mostly Gemshipping and Tendershipping along with Bronzeshipping and Thiefshipping. BTW, this is rated M, so maturity is in this story. Truth be told, this is my first actual Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction, so please bare with me and reviews would be nice as well.**

_"Ryou, why are you crying?" The young demon asked his human friend. The albino boy known as Ryou had hiccupped and looked at his friend. Purple eyes meeting brown ones, the two looked at each other with their eyes. How they looked alike yet so different. The demon was tan and had short white hair while the human was pale white and had longer white hair. Ryou was 8 while the other boy was 12 years old. _

_"I'm...sad because...you have to leave now...forever…" Ryou said in between hiccups. The demon boy nodded, he had to leave his friend behind since his family would be moving from the city along with other demons as well. Demons must now live in the dark forest since humans cannot bare to live with them all in the city. And the boy was one of them._

_"Hey, don't cry Ryou, I'll be back." The demon boy held his friend and gave him a hug. Ryou, stopped his tears from flowing down his cheeks as he sniffed and looked at his demon friend. _

_"Promise?" Ryou asked._

_"I promise, when I get older, I'll come back for you and we can be together." Proving his point, the demon boy pecked Ryou on the cheek to seal his promise. "Now I must leave, I have to get back to my family." The demon boy hugged Ryou one last time and walked over to the window in Ryou's room. _

_"W-Wait! You never told me your name, even after all this time. I've only called you Demon. What is your name?" Ryou at least wanted to know his demon's friends name before he left for awhile. The boy looked at his friend and walked back to him. He placed his hand on his head and ruffled it like he was a dog. _

_"Sorry Ryou, but you'll have to find that out yourself, and unfortunately for now, I have to make sure you don't remember me for now." Ryou was confused at his friends words and was about to ask what he meant. But a light shined from the demon boy and made Ryou go limp in the young boys arms. The demon boy sighed as he looked at Ryou. "I'll miss you Ryou."_


	2. Chapter 1 - Past to the Heart

The alarm clock woke Ryou from his slumber. He really hated it when he was in the middle of a dream and is interrupted as soon as it ends. The now 16 year old albino boy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had been having that same dream for months now, and he didn't understand it one bit. But, it didn't bother him, actually, he liked the dream very much. Every time he wake up he wished he didn't have to get up and go to school. But, the day had to come for him to work at school along with his part time job.

Getting himself out of bed, the male decided to hurry up and get ready for his day. Getting out of bed, he went to his dresser to get some clean boxers and then headed toward his closet to get his school uniform. This was his normal routine of the day, get up, get dressed, make breakfast, go to school, get home to do homework, go to work, go home to make dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. Yep, his life was a plain old boring schedule one that he has been on since his family had split up. After he got dressed, he headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast and pack his lunch while he remembered things from before.

Things started to go downhill for him after his mother and sister died in that car crashed. Even though he and his father we both in it, the two of them made it out alive but his mom and sis weren't so lucky. Afterwards, his father started to drift away from him, and started to completely ignore him in general. Yes, he would always email every so often and call him at least once a week, along with visit him at least once a year or two. Though he would only stay for about a day or two, sometimes a week if Ryou was lucky. But then he goes back to his digs and Ryou doesn't see him for a while. In a way, Ryou was always alone with not too many friends to talk too.

As Ryou finished his breakfast and packed his lunch for today, he grabbed his bookbag and headed out of his small apartment. Once he locked his door, he headed down the stairs, he hurried to the bus stop for his school. Ryou was in his 1st year of High school and would be starting his 2nd year soon. For it was already April, and spring break was only a week away. So he would only have to work at his job instead of school work. Which was good for Ryou since he wouldn't have to get up until later. But he would put in some more hours so he could get a bigger paycheck when payday comes along. After all, more money would mean more food. So, with that plan in place, and as the bus came to a stop, the albino boy hopped onto the bus and rode all the way to school.

When he got there, he headed into his homeroom class ten minutes early for him to finish up some problems from his homework that he didn't finish yet. When he sat at his desk, he got out his unfinished homework and started on it.

"And this is your new homeroom." An egyptian boy told his pale friend.

"Explain to me again why I must attend your school?" The pale one asked his Egyptian friend.

"Because, father said that he wanted you to have somewhat of an education before you become part of his family."

"I don't see why I couldn't just take online classes. I like to figure things out myself."

"Bakura, I promise if you can get past these few months here at school, then next year you can finish your high school years online." The Egyptian promised his friend.

"Alright, I'll get through the school year, but only for you Malik." The pale one told his other.

Ryou had finally finished the last of his homework from yesterday and smiled as he was proud of his work. He left it out on his desk since this was the class he would be turning it in. Ryou had always been a student who gets his work on time or early. He was a top student alright with good grades, though his social skills and physical abilities could improve somewhat. But in all honesty, Ryou didn't have too many friends, only a few, and he barely saw them much anyways. With his school work and his job, he hardly had much free time. Though Ryou wished he could have more friends and hoped that one day he could find that special someone.

Ryou sighed as he leaned back in his seat as he thought about that dream again. There was no way having that same dream for so many years now in a row was a coincidence, it was a sign. A sign that someone was looking after him and was coming for him. But Ryou didn't mind, for he wished for someone to come and take him away from this horrible place that he called home. He had no family to love him, barely any friends to hang out with, going in and out of the same day every waking moment of his life. Ok yes, deep down, he wanted to leave this place and go somewhere far away. But he knew he couldn't, not because he was being forced to stay, well, ok, that wasn't technically a lie. See, now a days, when people want to leave a country, they must either be a demon, or have a demon companion. That was the way of the world, though everything was 21 century, but demons and monsters still exist in this world.

Not many people like the idea of living side by side with demons, that why they send them to places like forest and other countries that aren't being used such as Alaska, Hawaii, and other small islands. Places where many demons could live as possible. But Ryou, he had always been curios what demons were really about. After all, not all of them could be cold hearted, some had to have had good hearts.

"Hey Ryou," A friendly voice addressed the albino. Ryou turned around and smiled at an Egyptian boy with sandy blond hair and lavender eyes.

"Good morning Malik," Ryou greeted one of his not too many friends. "You look excited today, what's the occasion?"

"Let's just say I know something you don't know." Malik kept his smirk as if his life depended on it. Ryou looked confused as to what Malik was talking about.

"Malik, you know a lot of things I don't know about, like I know a lot of things you don't know about." Ryou told his friend.

"True, but this is about the school, a new student is transferring today and he's one of my closest friends."

"Really," Ryou asked with a smile. "That sounds interesting alright Malik. Maybe you can introduce me to him?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling you and him are going to hit it off." Malik winked at his friend and left leaving Ryou to figure out what he was planning. He could find one possible solution, Malik was setting him up. He sighed, though he shouldn't be surprised. Malik had been setting him up with other guys, yes, Ryou and Malik were gay, but hey, no one is judging anyone. Anyways, Ryou had never really been able to express himself to others, so Malik would give him a helping hand. Even though Ryou thanked him for his help, he really didn't like the way Malik helped him of his help in general. Well, Ryou knew what was coming and he might as well give this guy a chance.

When the door to the classroom opened, the teacher came in and stood at his desk looking at his classroom and his students. "Good morning class, I trust you all did your homework over the weekend. Now, before we begin the day, I have a new friend I'd like to introduce you to. Please come in now." The teacher announced to the door and someone came into the room in his school uniform. The teacher wrote his name on the chalkboard as the new student headed toward the teacher and the front of the room. Ryou looked at the new student and gasped at who he saw.

"Class, please welcome Bakura Yada."

"Nice to meet ya," Bakura told the class in a soft british accent, like Ryou's but a bit rougher, almost like…

"Could it be...my demon?!' Ryou asked himself as he looked at the new student in awed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting to Know You

Ryou couldn't take his eyes off the new student. He looked like a spit image of him. Except for the fact his hair was a bit wilder than Ryou's, and his eyes were more slanted, and more of a mahogany red than a cocoa brown. But everything else about them, their hair, their skin, their other features were a perfect matched. And his voice was the same accent but a bit colder than his, just like the one who had been haunting his dreams the past few years. Though the boy in Ryou's dreams was more darker and and his hair was shorter. Ryou was more curious if that guy had anything to do with those dreams he's been having. Malik said that he would introduce Ryou to him, and for once, Ryou couldn't wait to meet Malik's new friend.

"Let's see, there's a seat between Ryou and Malik, please sit there." The teacher told the new student who nodded at the older man before him and headed to his new seat for the next few months. Once he sat down, Ryou looked at him once, but then turned away. He would get to the bottom of this case later on.

Lunch time came around and Ryou was walking around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Normally he would just sit by himself since he didn't have too many friends to actually talk to. But then, he saw Malik with the new albino boy who transferred today. When Malik saw Ryou, he waved and smiled indicating that he wanted him to sit next to the two. Ryou then headed toward the table and sat in between the two boys.

"Hey Ryou, I want to introduce my pal Bakura." Ryou looked at his mirror self as his mirror self looked at him. Bakura didn't seem that interested in him, but he was alright.

"H-hello." Ryou said to the man. Bakura looked to be older than him, probably because he was a few inches taller than Ryou so that might explain it. But what Ryou really wanted to know was if he had been the one behind the dreams. Swallowing Ryou sighed knowing he will have to find out who this man is and if he was connected to his dreams. "Um...So Bakura, why are you in Domino High?"

"My family wanted me to spend the last few months here. But they promised me that next year I will just be taking an online class." Bakura explained to his look-a-like. "Though I must say Ryou, it is weird that you and I look so much alike. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're my long lost twin." Ryou giggled at the compliment and nodded.

"I actually thought the same thing at first when I saw you," Ryou admitted. "So, I hear you and Malik are close friends right?"

"Yeah, we've been together for years now. Probably longer than you and him." Bakura bragged. "But hey, we're all friends here aren't we?"

"Bakura and I are going to the movies together and we were wondering if you would like to come with us." Malik asked Ryou. How could the albino boy refused, after all, this would give him a chance to get closer to Bakura.

"Uh, sure, I would love to join your group." Ryou answered.

After school, everyone went back home to change and decided to spend the rest of the day doing teenage things like hanging out and spending the rest of the day not worrying about school work until the last minute. For Ryou, normally he would just go home do what schoolwork he could while eating an after school snack then he would go to work. But he had today off and he'd figured that since he didn't have too much homework he would go to the movies with Bakura and Malik since they offered so nicely.

So Ryou wore a white wool sweater with a green undershirt and jeans since he wanted to look nice for Bakura but didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Ok, yes, he wanted to see if Bakura really was the one from the dreams Ryou has been having. And, if he was, then Ryou wanted to face fate and be with him. Truth be told, Ryou did kind of like Bakura, he looked cool and he sounded nice. Well, not by his voice, but he did seem nice when compliments.

After he brushed his hair down to make a better impression for his friends, he then headed out of the apartment and headed toward the movies where the two would be waiting for him. For once he was actually glad to be going out with his friends for once. Because now he actually had a reason to see his friends.

"Malik, I'm telling you he won't do it," Bakura told his friend as they were standing at movie theater waiting for Ryou while they were discussing important matters.

"Bakura, you need a place to stay and my father won't let you move in until after the wedding." Malik reminded the albino. Bakura sighed in annoyance and depression. "Look, Ryou is the nicest person I know. I'm sure if you tell him the situation, he'll want to help you no matter what. If it comes down to it, I'll talk to him myself and back you up. I mean, we have to stick together now if you know what I mean." Malik nudged Bakura and he rolled his eyes but smiled as he understood what he meant.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to Ryou and see what we can do," Malik nodded at Bakura.

"Glad you understand. Oh, speaking of Ryou, here he comes." Malik and Bakura saw Ryou running toward where the two were standing. Once he reached the two, he stopped and took a few breaths since he had to run all the way to the movies.

"Sorry if I'm late." Ryou apologized to his friends as he regain his breathing again.

"Don't worry, the previews haven't even started yet so you're on time." Bakura assured his twin. "Malik, why don't you get us the tickets. Ryou and I will wait for you inside and get the snacks. What do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Malik told Bakura and head toward the booth to get the tickets. Ryou and Bakura then headed for the doors and entered the movies having for the snack bar.

"So Ryou, how long have you and Malik been friends for?" Bakura asked. Ryou looked at his other half and answered.

"Oh, we've been friends since we were in middle school. he transferred during the first half of the trimester in 6th grade like I did so we hit it off pretty well. So, how long have you and Malik knew each other?"

"Oh well, we've been friends since we were in elementary school. But he transfered school so we barely got to see each other especially when I had to move as well." Ryou almost froze when he heard those words.

"Uh...really? When did you move?"

"Hmm….eight years ago I believe. My family always loved the outdoors so we moved toward a forest." Now Ryou's heart almost stopped completely along with his whole body. Which was good because they had made it to the snack bar. Eight years ago? That was around when his demon friend had left him. It couldn't be a coincidence, it was a sign. And he said he would be living in the woods, and Bakura said he lived in the outdoors for a while.

"Ryou, Ryou!" Ryou snapped out of it when he looked at Bakura and blinked. "I asked what you wanted to eat for the movie."

"Oh, uh, popcorn is fine. No butter please and just give me a diet to drink. Both a medium." Ryou answered. Bakura nodded and Ryou went back to thinking. If Bakura was his demon, then he must been older than he looked. He shouldn't even be in school now. But, then again, Demons do have the power to change appearances and look young. But why would Bakura, Ryou's demon, want to look like a teenager? And why would he look like him as a matter as fact. Malik then came in with three tickets to the same movie and heading over to the two.

"Hey, are you guys ready." Malik asked and Ryou was interrupted from his train of thought the 2nd time that day.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready, Bakura?"

"Let's go." Bakura said as he took the food in his arms and the three walked down together toward their movie. Ryou was walking ahead of them trying to think things through while Bakura and Malik were behind and talking about matters.

"So, did you ask him yet?" Malik asked.

"No, but I will after the movie." Bakura assured him.

The movie was a classic, just a comedy for the three to laugh and enjoy. While Malik and Bakura were laughing their mouths off, Ryou was still thinking about Bakura and his connection between his demon in his dream. Could it be possible that Bakura disguised himself because he wasn't supposed to be here in the city? Did he and his family do something so bad to the humans that he can no longer be in that society? Only with permission nowadays can Demons actually come into human areas but only if the society allows it if the Demon doesn't have much bad history. But, if what his Demon friend said was true, then he promised to come back to Ryou no matter what. Even if that meant he would disguised himself as someone else to be with him. This touched Ryou's heart, his Demon really must have loved him so.

The movie ended and the three headed out of the theater. The sun had already begun to set so many folks were starting to head home because of curfew. So the three were going to head home and call it a day.

"What did you think of the movie?" Malik asked his two albino friends.

"I laughed so hard I think I need a lung transplant." Bakura laughed as he joked.

"Uh...It was alright, but I don't think it was too funny." Ryou said trying to get in the conversation. A small beep came from Malik's pocket. He dug into it and pulled out his small cellphone.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this." Malik backed away from the two and answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, hey dad, nah you actually couldn't have called at a better time."

The two albinos watched as Malik talked to his dad through his phone. Bakura looked at his look alike and realized this was a perfect time to ask him.

"So Ryou, Malik told me you live by yourself correct?" Bakura asked not looking at Ryou anymore. Ryou looked at Bakura in question wondering why Malik told him this. Or was it because of Demon intuition? That he knew Ryou was living alone in matter of speaking.

"W-well, actually, I do live with my father but he works in different locations because of his job so I'm home alone most of the time." Ryou admitted.

"Ah, well, I'm the same. My family got involved in a terrible accident and I've been left alone."

Bakura explained. Ryou sighed in depression knowing what that was like. "But that was long ago and Malik was kind enough to bring me into his family."

"So you're living with Malik and his family?" Ryou was actually almost happy to hear this. But Bakura looked depressed.

"Actually, Malik doesn't have room in his home for me. So I'm going to have to live somewhere else." Bakura explained. Ryou blinked in confusion. Was this part of his plan to get together with Ryou? If so, maybe he should let Bakura live with him. It would only be for a while until Bakura and Malik can figure something out. At least, that's what Ryou thought. And, this could even give him a chance to get closer to Bakura and the two could even start a connection. Ryou smiled at this and realized this would be the perfect way to get him and Bakura together.

"Y-You know, I have room at m-my place at the moment. A-and I wouldn't mind some c-company." Ryou's face was turning light pink just saying these words, but he was feeling courageous then, and he would tell Bakura this now. "S-so, if you want you can s-stay with me for a while. J-just until you find a p-place of your own." Bakura almost froze as he heard those words. Ryou was actually going to let him live with him? Even after they only just met that day and hearing his situation, he would be willing to help him, just like that? Bakura smiled and nodded at Ryou.

"Um...I really don't want to be a bother,"

"No, no, it's no bother at all. I really do have some extra room and you need a place to stay." Ryou interrupted Bakura as he waved his hands around assuring him.

Bakura nodded and continued his smile as he eyed Malik across from him behind Ryou. Bakura gave him the thumbs up while Ryou wasn't looking and Malik gave him the same sign as well. Bakura couldn't believe that Ryou actually wanted to go through with this, he would have to thank him somehow later on for his sacrifice. "Well, if you're sure, then I'll be moving in frist thing."


	4. Chapter 3 - Dates and Plans

"Where should I put this Ryou?" Bakura asked his albino twin as he carried a box into Ryou's apartment.

"Just put it in your room for now. We'll look at it later and see where we can put it." Ryou told Bakura. The other nodded and headed to his new room in Ryou's apartment. Ryou told Bakura he could move in during spring break so they could have time to help get him settled into his new home. Malik helped since he wanted to make Bakura feel right at home if he was going to be living with Ryou for a while. Of course, he knew Ryou wouldn't mind because of the person he was.

"Thanks again for having Bakura stay with you Ryou, I really hope it's not any trouble." Malik thanked his friend again for everything he is going though.

"No, it's really no trouble at all. I really could use the company though I'm really not desperate." Ryou assured him. "Anyways, will you keep me updated on how Bakura's home hunt will be going? That way Bakura can feel as if he won't be here for long."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you posted on his home hunting. I'm just glad you were able to take him in."

"Ha, that's the type of person I am I guess." Ryou smiled at his Egyptian friend.

"Well, I have to get back home, my father wants me to do some things. Bakura, are you good?" He asked the other albino.

"Yeah, me and Ryou can handle the rest from here on out, you go and tell that son of a bitch I said hi." Bakura smirked as he placed the last box into his room. Ryou blinked in confusion and looked at Malik who only shook his head and sighed.

"You'll have to talk to him about it." Malik said as he left the apartment. Ryou then went into Bakura's room and he was unpacking his clothes and putting them in his dresser and closet. Ryou smiled and sat on Bakura's bed helping him by putting his shirts on hangers for when they needed to be hanged.

"Uh...Bakura, did you have to be so mean to Malik's father like that?" Ryou asked his look alike.

"Have you ever met his father before?" Bakura asked as he took some hanger clothes from Ryou. Ryou himself haven't officially met Malik's father since Malik was afraid that Ryou and him wouldn't be friends again and might be scared off. Bakura continued. "Malik's father hates most of Malik's friends, he can always find negative things about them. And he seems to hate me the most out of all of them. Malik and I have been together for years now, but he can't accept of what Malik and I are."

"So is that why Malik hasn't let me met his father before?" Ryou wondered out loud.

"He tends to try and make sure no one meets his father unless the man himself wants to meet his friends. Which doesn't happen so often because he's a very busy man." Bakura explained.

"What exactly does Malik's father do?" Ryou asked. "Malik never told me and I'm curious." When Bakura finished putting away his clothes in the closet, he closed it and sat down next to Ryou. Ryou almost blushed when he felt Bakura's leg next to him.

"Well, You've heard of KaibaCorp right?" Bakura asked. Ryou thought for a moment and tried to remember the name and where he heard of it.

"Oh, that place where they keep the Demons in line?" Ryou asked.

"Correct, they make sure that Demons can come to the Human sides and they try to keep peace between the two sides and help the Demons live the life they have." Bakura explained. "Anyways, the man in charged, Seto Kaiba, owns the business. And Maliks father is one of the other big man. He's Kaiba's CEO and one of Kaiba's main big five who make decisions for him."

"Sounds like an important job," Ryou commented. "but I'm sure it puts food on the table."

"Yeah, the check is very big, the man has to have it since Malik's mother passed away." Bakura added.

"Oh right, she died after she gave birth to Malik. Poor Malik, he didn't even get to meet his mother." Ryou said depressed. "I feel really bad for him. I'm sure she was nice."

"That's what Malik's brother and sister told him at least." Bakura thought. "Still, I'm sure she was nice if I had the chance to meet her."

"Me too," Ryou agreed. "you know Bakura, after you're done unpacking, I think we should go out for dinner. For you moving in here. I don't have much here to eat anyways and I have some money in my bank yet."

"Dinner does sound good right about now." Bakura liked the idea.

"Then finish unpacking and get dressed up. Meet me in the living room when you're done." Ryou ordered as he left the room. Bakura only smirked and finished what he started.

The two walked down together down the sidewalk walking toward Ryou's favorite restaurant for their dinner night out tonight. Bakura wore a black long open jacket while Ryou wore a blue short open jacket. Ryou wished nothing more than to walk down hand and hand with his secret crush. Ryou had to show Bakura that he was the one he had been waiting for. Ryou had waited so long for his one true love to come back into his life and he was determined to get him and Bakura back together. Bakura on the other hand couldn't figure out about Ryou. Ever since Ryou looked at him in school, he knew something in Ryou snapped. that something in him made him act so weird whenever he was near Bakura. Though the more evil looking albino couldn't figure out what Ryou was feeling whenever he was with Bakura. But Bakura had to remember, Ryou was his roommate and he needed to respect him and his properties. No matter what they were and how they affected him or Ryou.

Soon the two entered into the cafe and sat at a both. The menus were out in front of them and they hurried to see what they wanted to order for food. Since it would be awhile for their food to be ordered and they were already done figuring out to to have, Ryou decided to get to know more about Bakura.

"So, Bakura, I've been meaning to ask, what made you transfer from your old home to here?" Ryou asked. He wanted to start thing slows and try to get more pieces of the puzzle together just to make sure he knew for a fact that Bakura really was his one true love and if he still had feelings for Ryou even after all these years.

"Well, I decided to come back because I wanted to see a certain someone again." Bakura said as he smiled at Ryou. Ryou almost flushed at that teeth grin, but he kept up straight and tried to act casual.

"Um...Someone special?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I've known him when we were kids. After me and my parents moved I never saw him again, well, that is, until now." Bakura grinned wider if that was possible and Ryou flushed even more if possible as well. This had to be it, Bakura really must be the Demon Ryou had waited for. After all, Ryou was special to him, right? And he was seeing Ryou right now, right? "Anyways, I wanted to come back to get back together with him." Bakura went on and Ryou listen closely for more details. "I was hoping to try to rebuild our relationship together by getting to re-know each other again."

"O-oh, that's real interesting." Ryou stuttered too much as he couldn't keep still as the words carved into his brain. Yes, Bakura had to be the one. Ryou knew it for certain that he was really his dark angel. "S-so, what are you going to order?" Ryou asked trying to get off topic and trying so hard not to make Ryou not notice how much he was blushing.

"Yeah, waiter, come over and hurry up and give us our food. We're starving over here!" Bakura barked at the nearby waiter who came up to them putting on a huge smile. Soon the two ate dinner together and both of them had so much on their mind. Ryou couldn't stop thinking about Bakura and how he came back just for Ryou. It had to be it, Bakura really was his long lost lover and had return to be with him once again. Bakura was also thinking how living with Ryou was going to go very well for the both of them.

Later that night, the two headed back to the apartment to get some sleep. The whole spring break was still on and they planned to spend as much time together during that as possible. At least, Ryou wanted to spend more time with Bakura. As Ryou laid in his bed during the night, he couldn't help but keep thinking about Bakura and him. Ryou was shy but he wasn't stupid. Ryou knew for certain that Bakura was his demon that promised to come back to him. Bakura didn't tell Ryou this, true, however, but what Ryou couldn't figure out is why Bakura hadn't tell Ryou this information. Was it for Ryou's own good, since Bakura shouldn't be here? Demons are supposed to have permission before going into Human territory. And if Bakura wasn't meant to be here, if anyone were to find that out Bakura would be taken away from Ryou again. So it was probably for both their own good if Bakura didn't tell Ryou the truth.

And there was also the possibility that Bakura already knew that Ryou knew that Bakura was Ryou's past lover and he came back to be with him. After all, Bakura must have known that Ryou knew that Bakura was his Demon so maybe Bakura didn't need to tell Ryou the truth because he already knew. This gave Ryou a headache just thinking about the possibilities of what Bakura was up to and why he wasn't telling Ryou about this. Ryou sighed and decided to call it a night. Turning out his light, he hit the hay.

"So, how's it going?"

"Better than I thought, Ryou certainly likes me and we're hitting it off."

"So it's going good?"

"Yeah, though I never thought Ryou would be that desperate when he saw me. When I talked to him about why I came back he flushed like a tomato. And I'm sure I saw his pants swell up during our night out."

"Well, at least you two are hitting it off well. Which means you guys will get acquainted really well."

"Yes, but he's not as cute as you."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. Anyways, I expect you to be nice to Ryou. He's my best friend and I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Relax, I won't do anything to put him in pain. Besides, he'll be happy once he gets to the wedding."

"Oh right, it's only a few months away from now. Have you told him yet?"

"Don't worry, I will the month before the celebration. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about it and I know he will say yes before I even finish the sentence."

"I just hope he won't be too offended. I mean you only just met and I'm worried about Ryou, he's always been waiting for his Demon to come back to him."

"I know, I know, stop worrying will you, everything will be fine I promise. I mean, would I ever lie to you?"

"I can think of a few occasions."

"I mean lie if it wasn't for your own good?"

"Alright, you have a point, I trust you just be careful with Ryou."

"Trust me, by the time I'm done with him, he'll never have second thoughts again."

Soon spring break was over with and the students went back to school one again, but during that time Ryou and Bakura were dating more and more and getting to know each other better. During one of their dates, Ryou and Bakura told each other about their families. Not a good topic, but it was part of a relationship to know about everything about the other person.

"So, you're family died in a car accident?" Bakura asked Ryou during a dinner at home date. Ryou had just told Bakura what happened to his family and how he ended up living in his apartment alone. Though Bakura didn't seem to truly pity Ryou at all. He did feel sorry for him, but he felt like if he showed it, then it would make Ryou feel even more horrible. Ryou was surprised that Bakura didn't show his pity, but he was happy that for once when someone heard that story they didn't break into tears. And for once it was a relief for Ryou not having to calm them down after the sob story.

"Well, only my mom and little sister died in that accident, my father and I survived but after the funeral my father left me alone to do his job as an archaeologist. He didn't even ask me if I could come with him for his job. I mean, he does call and email each other every week or month and he visits me a few times a year. But other than that, the two of us haven't gotten along that good. I wish it was different though." Ryou admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I sort of had the same problem." Bakura said and Ryou looked up interesting in what he was going to say next. "I'll spare you the whole boring story of Bakura Yada not being able to meet his mother who died after giving birth to him and his bastard of a father who abandoned him after the age of 13. Actually, that part is kind of happy since my father would beat the shit out of me whenever I missed behaved." Ryou had a sad look on his face now but Bakura kept going in a straightforward manner. "Anyways, Malik took me in after my father left and even though they had room at the time, now they don't so that's why I had to find my own place."

"Bakura, I'm so sorry." Ryou apologize.

"About what? My family being so messed up?" Bakura joked and waved his hand. "Don't be, although I am jealous that you're family had a better relationship than with me and mine."

"Yeah, but that didn't last long did it?" Ryou asked himself and sighed. Bakura looked at his twin and smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Don't be so down, after all, a frown doesn't suit that face." Bakura said which made Ryou smiled and blush. It actually felt good telling someone about this story of his family tragedy. He did tell Malik yes, but Bakura was more calm and collected than Malik was when he heard the story. He actually balled for a good hour or two after the end of it and beginning and in between. But that was Malik for Ryou and he liked that side of Malik.

As time stretched on, Ryou became more convinced that Bakura really was his Demon lover who had come back to him. Almost every night the two would go out and talk and enjoy themselves. It had become a daily thing for them now even when school had gotten back in again. Ryou was in love with Bakura and it seemed Bakura felt the same way. But even though they had a talkative relationship, what Ryou wanted nothing more than to be more physical. Ryou wanted nothing more than for Bakura to grab hold of him, admit his love to his twin, and the two make sweet love all night long. Ryou had pictured this many times in his head before, mostly in his dreams. Since when he awoke from his fantasy, he would find the spot where he dreamt had been violated. But it was nice to dream about Bakura's chest pressed against Ryou's, the two causing friction with their two members. Bakura entering Ryou, in and out, in and out. How Ryou wished for the day like that to come true.

Bakura was enjoying his stay with Ryou, he had gotten used to the schedule in the small apartment. Though he did question a few of them mentally, he figured that it shouldn't bother him. After all, why ruin a good chance of have a roof over your head, food in your belly, and a soft warm place to sleep in. And he wouldn't even question the relationship Ryou and him had for it was just part of his plan. So for now, Bakura would lay low and wait until the right moment came.

Soon, before anyone knew it, School had ended for the summer and everyone had their own plans for this freedom. Ryou knew he would be spending this free time with Bakura and Malik, mostly Bakura however. The more time the two spend together the more they got to know each other. Ryou loved these moments, for no paradise, sanctuary, or even heaven could compare to how Ryou was feeling whenever he was with Bakura. Bakura also had to admit, spending time with Ryou had been more fun than they had expected. Some night they would go out and enjoy themselves, but others they would stay home and relax. What Bakura found surprising was when one night during their 'date' they stayed home to watch a movie. Ryou had picked out the movie that night and when Bakura saw it, he almost flipped.

"Children of the Corn? I didn't know you were a fan of horror." Bakura said as he looked at the movie case closer to see if he was misreading the title. The last thing he had expected was for someone so innocent and quiet as Ryou to like blood and screams.

"Well, I've never really liked horror that much in all honesty. But Malik introduce me to it and a few movie's later, I ended up liking the whole gener." Ryou explained.

"Don't you wet yourself though? This movie is rated R basically."

"Nah, Malik told me a trick he uses whenever he watched these. Rule number one, always expect the unexpected. In horror movie's they always have jump scares, so make sure you're prepared for them. Especially when you see signs such as the music starts to change as well as the atmosphere. Rule number two, try not to eat too much or drink too much when watching these videos so you don't pee or poop yourself during the jump scares. And most importantly, rule number three, remember that these movie's are fake and that stuff like this can't happen to you in real life. Keep telling yourself that this is just a movie and they can't hurt me. Follow those rules and horror movie's won't have so much of an affect on you as when they did before." Ryou explained to Bakura.

The other of the two nodded in impressment of how Ryou had become so used to these types of videos by following those three rules. He had to admit, Ryou seemed more impressive to Bakura day after day as Bakura was with him more and more. So the two watched the movie with ease. None of them, not even Ryou was scared out of the whole show. Ryou and Bakura actually enjoyed the whole date, and they were disappointed when they had to call it a night.

A whole month of summer had gone by and nothing excited had happened to the two white haired twins. Though they had been going out for quite some time, all they did was talk and laugh but nothing physical happened between them. No grabbing, no kissing, there wasn't even a hug between the two. Because of this, Ryou was beginning to become more doubtful about Bakura being his demon. If Bakura was his demon, why hadn't he admitted to Ryou of his love and love made with him yet? Was it still not the right time for that? But they had been going out for three months now, surely that was long enough for a lovemaking session. Yet even so, the two did nothing of the sorts and Ryou wondered if it was him or Bakura that prevented them from doing so.

During the last day of the first week of July, Ryou had just finished making a romantic dinner for Bakura. A nice tender medium rare steak with a side of mash potatoes and sweet peas. Ryou had take out because he had to work a few hours later that night, but that didn't stop him from cooking something for Bakura. He learned that steak was Bakura's favorite dinner and he happened to have picked up some the night before. So he decided that he should cook some for Bakura tonight. Once he put in all on a plate and put that plate and a cup of milk on a tray and headed into Bakura's room. He was just about to enter when he stopped in front of the door and heard a voice inside.

"What do you mean please repeat that again? I've told you for the fifth time that the cake at the wedding should be vanilla. It's his favorite flavor." Ryou almost lost his breath. That was Bakura's voice talking in there. But who was he talking to? About a wedding? What wedding? And what cake? Wait, vanilla? That was Ryou's favorite flavor, but why was he ordering a wedding cake that flavor? Ryou placed the tray down on the nearby table and opened the door to take a small peak and saw Bakura on a cellphone. But who was he talking to was not something Ryou knew. He looked at listened.

"Look, this wedding is in a few months and I want it to be perfect. He's my soulmate after all and I want to make him happy." Ryou covered his mouth hearing this. He couldn't help but listen more. "Anyways, the wedding in on September 1st. Why because that's the day our lives changed." Ryou backed away. September 1sdt was the day before Ryou's birthday. Why was Bakura planning a wedding the day before Ryou's birth? Then, things started clicking in his mind. Vanilla cake for a wedding, the wedding on the day before Ryou's birthday, Bakura's door being opened so slightly for Ryou to hear. There was no mistake about it, this was all part of Bakura's plan to propose to Ryou.


	5. Chapter 4 - Takened

Bakura heard the door to his room open a bit and saw that Ryou was peaking inside the room. He smirked and pretended that he didn't notice. "So you got it down right? Good, I expect the best from you. I'll call later in the week to see how much progress you made." With that, Bakura hanged up and placed the cellphone back on his dresser. Ryou knew the conversation was over and hurried to grab Bakura's dinner and entered the room.

"H-hi Bakura." Ryou said a blush crossing his face He couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. Bakura had proposed to Ryou without actually telling him. Because he knew how smart Ryou was and he knew Ryou's reaction was a sign that said yes. Ryou tried to focus and set the tray down near Bakura. "I decided to make you some dinner. I hope you like it."

"Aw Ryou you didn't have too. You're probably tried enough from working so hard tonight as it is." Bakura smiled trying to assure Ryou.

"N-no, It's fine. Besides I didn't want the steak to get freezer burned and I thought you hadn't eaten yet…" Ryou was going to finish his sentence but he heard Bakura gulping down the steak Ryou had made. Ryou couldn't help but smile and ended up sitting on the bed with Bakura watching him eat like an animal. He actually found it kind of cute in a funny way. After Bakura had devoured his steak, he took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ryou, I need to talk to you about something." Bakura began and Ryou listened closely. "Malik wants me to stay over at his place because of important business with his father. I'll probably be there the rest of the summer. I wanted to let you know so you understand that I have to leave for a while."

"No, I don't mind at all." Ryou assured. "This project of yours is obviously important. If you need to go and do this so badly then please go and make sure to fill me in so I know when you're coming back."

"Thanks for understanding Ryou." Bakura smiled and placed the tray on his night stand. "Now, can you help me pack up?"

"Sure, when do you need to leave?" Ryou asked as he got up and opened the drawer.

"Tomorrow at the latest. It's important that this project gets finished as soon as possible." Bakura told Ryou.

"Then we should pack now so we won't have to worry about it tomorrow." Ryou said as he started to fold clothes and pack them up. Ryou had to say yes, it was after all his important project as well. Besides, he couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in his mother's wedding dress he saved. She was hoping to see Amane wear it when she got married. But now, he could at least make his mom happy in a way.

The next day would be a little sad for Ryou since he would have to see Bakura go for a while. But he knew it was all for good since it would reward him in the end. Ryou ended up packing Bakura's stuff that night so he could leave the next day. Bakura ended up staying for the morning and most of the afternoon. After lunch, Bakura took his suitcase and slipped on his coat.

"How long will you be gone for?" Ryou asked as Bakura placed his black coat over his body. Bakura smiled and patted his head like a puppy.

"I'll call you as soon as the project is 99% done." Bakura promised his twin. "Anyways, take care of yourself and don't worry." Bakura winked, took his suitcase and opened the door. "I'll see you around Ryou." Bakura then left the apartment leaving Ryou alone once again. Ryou sighed realizing that he was once again alone. But he realized that Bakura would be coming back soon so he just had to wait. And he hoped that this time it wouldn't be as long as before.

Bakura had just walked down the street and was blocks away from Ryou's place and a few more blocks from Malik's place. Everything was actually going according to plan and on time as well. He couldn't be more happier, and Ryou, he actually bought all of it. This was almost too easy for Bakura. As he continued to walk down the sidewalk, he accidently bumped into someone who walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, watch it!" Bakura snapped at the one that bumped into him.

"S-sorry, I'm in a hurry." The man apologized. Bakura took a good look at the man and saw that he was wearing a red cloak with a red hood that covered his head. But he could see some bronze skin. Bakura shook his head and kept walking while the man ran faster toward the apartment building Ryou was living in.

Bakura had not been gone for a half an hour yet Ryou had found something to keep himself busy. He looked at the clock and it read 5 in the afternoon. He figured he make dinner for himself in another hour after he finished some of the chapters in his book he was reading. Ryou didn't even bother to move from the couch, he just read there. He wanted to take his mind off of Bakura so he wouldn't be crying all the time. Just as Ryou had turned the page, a knock on the door interrupted him. Ryou jumped and looked around to hear if his ears were working. Surely he must have been mistaken for Bakura had just left. But another knock followed and Ryou realized that he wasn't hearing things. He marked the page in his book got up and headed for the door. He opened it and was surprised to see who was there. A man in a red open coat with a blue skirt like material over his torso. His skin was copper brown and his short white bangs covered his eyes. He was breathing deeply as if he had run all the way here. Ryou blinked and tried his hardest not to slam the door scared out of his mind of this stranger.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ryou asked almost nervous of his visitor.

"Yes...please...I just need…to sit and get...a drink…" The brown man told Ryou. Ryou saw this man was really desperate and being the kind soul he was, Ryou allowed the stranger into his apartment. He made him sat down on the couch and brought him a glass of water from the sink. He would have given him bottled water but he realized he gave the last one to Bakura before he left. When he brought the stranger the water, he grabbed it so forcefully that some of it spilled and he gulped all of it down in one swig. He really must have been very thirsty and tired.

"Feel better?" Ryou asked with a kind smile. The man looked at Ryou and he saw his eyes. Those purple fire like eyes with a scar on his left eye with two crosses scars over the first one. He looked like he was some sort of lost relative of Ryou's.

"Thanks," The man told Ryou.

"Are you alright? You look like you ran a marathon."

"Let's just say I had to get away out of fight." The man told Ryou. The albino saw the man had a few cuts on his chest and arms along with his legs.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ryou asked wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Well, I need to find a place to stay before I go home. And I was hoping that this place would do just fine." The stranger told Ryou with a slight smirk as he looked at him. Ryou blushed and blinked in confusion. There was no way he could let this stranger in his place especially when Bakura was gone. Now that Ryou and Bakura were an item and were engaged.

"U-uh,actually, I'm afraid you can't stay here. See, my boyfriend will be coming back soon and I'm afraid that you need to leave." Ryou told his guest. The stranger shook his head.

"Alright, I understand, look, can I at least stay here for tonight? After a meal and some rest, I'll leave here first thing in the morning." The guest promised. Ryou sighed, Bakura wouldn't be back for a month and he figured that one night wouldn't kill him with the stranger. After all, he didn't look dangerous, well, he didn't look that shaped to do anything to him. And as long as he locked his doors hopefully he should be fine.

"Well, I guess one night couldn't hurt. You can stay in the guest room and I'm going to be making dinner soon." Ryou said with an unsure smile.

"In that case, make thirds because I'm that hungry." The man said with a slight smirk as he laid back against the couch getting comfy. Ryou hopped this wasn't a mistake he made.

"More please!" The man told Ryou holding out his plate as he finished chewing his food. Ryou looked at the man from the stone as his hair was in a pony and an apron around him. He looked at the man with a weary smile again as he held a latel.

"You want more? But that's your seventh one already, aren't you full?" Ryou asked as he stammered.

"Hey, I'm very hungry and I want to get something in my belly before I leave." The guest demanded as he pounded on the table. Ryou flinched at the man's attitude and decided it be best that he just do what the man told him to do. He stirred the soup again and sighed. He had already had his dinner, only twice, but obviously his guest was still hungry. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had much to eat in the past. That would explain why he was so skinny. It was however only one night and he would be out of here by daylight so hopefully it wouldn't give Ryou too much of a migraine.

The bronze man couldn't help but not take his eyes off of Ryou. His skinny frame made him look like a girl especially with that long hair. He tried so hard not to picture himself not to take that body and play with it all night long because it would make him hard. However, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't resist himself. As Ryou was making sevenths for his guest, the man slowly got up so he didn't make much noise as possible and raised his hands so they were so close to Ryou's neck. He grabbed Ryou's shoulders and kissed his neck.

Ryou gasped in shock at the contact and dropped the spoon. Ryou shoved his guest and turned around to look at him madly. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He asked so loudly in anger.

"Boy, someone is guarded." The guest smirked at his words. He was about to grab Ryou again when he backed away.

"S-Stop it! I allowed you into my house because I felt sorry for you! You can't just do that to your host! Especially when they don't even feel the same about you!" Ryou then turned off the stove and headed out of the kitchen. "Eat as much as you want, just leave me alone the rest of the night!" Ryou yelled as he closed and locked his door. He slid down the door and sighed as he put his hands on his head. Now he really did regret his decision.

The stranger laid on his guest bed after finishing off his food. He'd figured that the least he could do was wash off the pot. He couldn't help but not want to take Ryou for himself. All he could think about is put himself inside of that beautiful body and rip him apart. And there was a part of him that wants Ryou to be by his side. But it's been a long time since he felt true love and him doing the loving. The bronze man sat up and looked at his door that was closed. He dug into his pocket and dug out a piece of rope. Screw it, he needed to take some stress off of him and there was only one way to do so.

The man opened the door and headed down the hallway toward the room where Ryou slept. He tried to open the door but found it locked. A minor setback as he held the doorknob tightly and as if by magic, the door opened slightly and saw Ryou sleeping soundly. God he looked so beautiful as his bangs were in front of his eyes. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to do it with Ryou. He closed the door and locked it again and headed slowly toward the bed. He jumped on the bed and startled Ryou who sat up and was about to scream but his hand was covered with the strangers mouth.

"Sssh!" The stranger told Ryou as he held the boy down in the bed. Those scared brown eyes, oh how they turned him on. Yes, now was the perfect time. "Alright Angel, I've decided to grace you before I take my leave to reward you of your hospitality." Hearing this Ryou shook his head frantically. No, he had to save himself for Bakura, he couldn't have sex with this stranger. He tried so hard to struggle but the man was too strong. Besides, this only made the man smirk grew wider. "My name is Akefia, and I have a little secret to share with you, if you can survive. But don't worry, I can tell this is your first time so I'll be gentle." He then flipped Ryou onto his stomach on the bed so his face was buried in the pillow so he couldn't scream. He then tied Ryou's hands with the thick rope from before so it would make things more fun.

He flipped Ryou again and smirked. Yes, this would be the best thing he ever stole from anyone. He quickly pulled Ryou up and set him so his back was facing Akefia chest. The man lend on the dashboard for support which he will need when they both reach their climax. Akefia would tease Ryou first, then he would prepare him until he would go in. He began by licking the neck of Ryou and sliding his left hand fingers over his chest to stroke the soft flesh.

Ryou blushed at the contact and wanted nothing more than to get far away from this man. But because he was tied and the man held him there was no escape. The warm saliva trickled down Ryou's pale neck and he felt the fingers going higher on his chest until they reached his nipples. Ryou's blush deepened when Akefia poked his left one making it crave for more attention. Akefia smirked and placed his next hand under Ryou's shirt as well. Now, his left hand was teasing his left nipple while his right hand teased his right one. Akefia continued to lick the neck and would go deep when it was soft enough. He felt the neck was perfectly spongy enough to eat, so Akefia dug his teeth into the boy.

Ryou screamed as he not only felt his neck being eaten, but both of Akefias hands had pinched his nipples so hard. He could feel his body heating up by this and he wanted nothing more than to slap this rapist and call the cops so he would get arrested. Blood soon flowed from Ryou's neck as the attacker was sucking up all the red liquid. Once he figured he'd gotten enough, he removed his fangs and licked up the remaining blood. He also stopped gripping the boy's skin and released so he could smoothly trace the skin.

"Time for the next part." Akefia whispered in Ryou's ear. He ripped apart Ryou's shirt revealing even more of the teens chest. He then took Ryou off his lap and placed him beside the bed. Akefia then took off his blue skirt like object and showed Ryou his brown hardening length. "Use your mouth and blow me." Akefia ordered. Ryou let out a shuttered breath and look up at Akefia with tears threatening to pour out his eyes. "Well? Are you going to suck me, or do you want me to cram it down your throat?" Akefia threatened. Ryou didn't want any of this but he had no choice. And if he didn't obey he might get hurt even more. Ryou opened his mouth and placed his tip of the tongue at the tip of Akefias member. Ryou could already taste the salty pre-cum on the man's length as he began to slowly take it into his mouth.

"Oh…" Akefia purred as Ryou's hot mouth began to take in his dick. It felt truly good, and he didn't want himself to be separated from Ryou. As Ryou took a little break from his 'blow job' he breathed as he removed his mouth from the now flowing member. But Akefia didn't want that. He placed his hand on Ryou's head and shoved his cock inside of his innocent mouth. Ryou was surprised but disgusted as cum came into his mouth. Akefia let out a huge sigh of relief and pleasure. He had reached his climax, now it was time for him to do it again and make Ryou do it as well. He slowly took Ryou away from his length and placed the boy back on the bed.

"Great blow job Angel, now it's my turn." Akefia whispered as he began to undo Ryou's pajama bottoms. Ryou feared this part would be coming too soon. The man was going to enter his boy and steal his innocence before Bakura could have it. Tears pierce Ryou's eyes as he realized the love of his life would never be able to get the one thing he would have to offer him. Once Ryou's pants were off along with his boxers, Akefia took off his red robe as both of them were now completely naked. Akefia spread Ryou's legs apart to show his underside and placed three fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva. When they were wet enough, he took them out and placed his first finger into Ryou's ass.

Ryou gasped a scream as he felt friction inside of him. He was preparing Ryou for when he would enter himself. Ryou wanted to scream but part of him couldn't. He didn't want to give this man the satisfaction he wanted so he kept it all inside. perhaps if he did so, then Akefia would think him as boring and probably wouldn't even think of raping him, anymore than he already had. Soon Akefia placed the 2nd finger in and started scissoring him. Doing so he ended up hitting the nerves in Ryou.

Ryou startled and gave a whimper but no screams, he had to be strong. After Akefia added the third finger he began to slid them all in and out so slowly trying to figure his rhythm when it would be his turn. Soon, he removed all the fingers altogether and placed his cock near the entrance of Ryou. "Scream for me Angel." With those words, Akefia pushed into Ryou's now opened entrance which made Ryou really scream for mercy. Akefia couldn't be more smirker than he already was. He really enjoyed this, almost too much as if he never wanted to stop. He pushed inside of Ryou slowly so he could make sure his victim was enjoying this as he was. He then slowly began to slide some of himself out but only to push back in again this time with more force.

He pounded into Ryou for what seemed like hours and as Akefia was enjoying this, Ryou was screaming and whimpering almost the whole time both in pain and pleasure. Akefia could feel himself getting to the climax once again, he was going to spread his seeds into Ryou but not before he had some of Ryou's as well. He lifted one hand off of Ryou's leg and grabbed hold of the younger member and started to pump it in snthy of his pounding.

Ryou felt the hand around his area and began to whimper again as pre-cum was running down his member now. "Alright Angel, come for me now." Akefia told Ryou. Ryou screamed even louder and he wondered why anyone had not heard his screams and tried to call the cops to see what was going on. At least they would find him being raped and take this mad man away from him. But it was too late now as both the two came. Akefia into Ryou's ass and Ryou onto Akefias chest and his own. Akefia released himself from Ryou and the younger albino breathed deeply from all the pain he endured. He was covered in his own cum, blood and sweat as well as some of Akefias seeds. Akefia smirked as he reached for Ryou's hands and untied them. He then lend in and kisses Ryou's lips with his own.

"Very amazing Angel, I've never felt like that in such a long time." Akefia whispered to Ryou and saw his brown eyes getting tired. Obviously all that fun made him tried. Akefia giggled and got up to redress himself. He looked back at the messed up Ryou and reached out toward him. He didn't want his time with Ryou to end so he'd figured why not make it last longer?


	6. Chapter 5 - A New Area

Ryou's head was pounding and he hadn't even woken up yet. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to see himself in room. Soon, memories of last night flooded his head. He was raped by the man he took in, no not Bakura, a stranger. Ryou would have cried if he had not noticed the room he was in was different from the room he was previously in before. The room was all dark and the walls were made of bricks and the floor had some puddles of water. Ryou sat up on his bed but it turned out to be nothing more than a wooden bunk with a pillow and a blanket that covered his body. Ryou looked at himself and was some what relieved when he saw that he had on some clothes. But his clothes were nothing more than a plain white tunic dress.

Ryou looked around to see any signs of the stranger but he was nowhere to be seen in the room. He realized he was not tied down to the bed so he hopped off and tried to find a way of escape. Perhaps if he he found out where he was he could go back home, tell Bakura everything as well as the police and arrest this man for what he did to poor Ryou. But first Ryou needed to find a way out. He looked around and saw a window the size of his neck to his torso. He probably could have climbed out through there if there weren't any bars blocking it. So that way of escape was out of the question.

Ryou looked around the room and saw a staircase leading upward to a wooden door. Ryou blinked wondering if he should go or stay here and wait for that stranger to come back and rape him again. The first option was a risk, but it was better than his 2nd choice on more notes than one. Ryou climbed up the stairs and looked at his feet to see that he now wore white slip on shoes with no laces as well. He hoped that his rapist was kind enough to at least give him underwear. He lifted his dress a little and was replied that he wore _that_. And he was lucky that his attacker hadn't put him in panties or any other weird clothing. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be worrying about that now, he needed to get out of here and get himself some help.

Ryou continued his way up the stairs and hurried to open the door but closed it when he saw a slight peak of what lied beyond the door. He peaked out and saw Akefia near a fire pit stirring something in a great black pot over the fire. Ryou also noticed a table with two chairs near the fire pit as well as a few cabinets. Ryou then saw the door that had to have lead outside. It was only across from the table. If he could just sneak past Akefia, he would be able to get out of this place and find Bakura. He saw Akefia moved toward the cabinet area as if he was looking for something to throw into his pot. Ryou saw this was the perfect time for him to escape.

Ryou opened the door so slowly trying hard not to make much noise so Akefia wouldn't see him. When it was opened far enough, Ryou slowly crawled down to the floor and tried to make it to the door. When he heard a cabinet shut, he immediately ducked under the table. He saw Akefia go back to the pot and poured something in it that he took from his pervious area. He took a spoonful of his soup and tasted it to make sure it was eatable. When he nodded at his work and headed to where Ryou was being kept. This was the perfect chance for Ryou to break for it at the door. As Akefia opened the door and headed down the stairs Ryou hurried to the door and tried to open it. Luckily, the door wasn't locked so he was able to get out of there with no problems. He rushed out of the place and never stopped running.

As he kept running he noticed the area he was in was not that of his own street and city. He was in a forest, with trees as tall as buildings and as thick as cars. There was mist covering the ground and the sky was that of a dull bluish grey color. So it must have been dawn at the earliest. Ryou didn't worry about where he was at too much, he'd figured if he kept running he would eventually get back home and call Bakura and Malik. Or at the least find someone nearby to help him out of this crazy mess he gotten himself into. Though it was a little chilly out, it didn't bother Ryou too much because his exercise made him warm enough. No matter what he did he would not slow down for a minute for fear Akefia will catch up with him. He knew it wouldn't be long until Akefia found out that Ryou wasn't in the room and when he saw the door to his house open, it would be long until Akefia put two and two together.

Ryou felt like he had been running for hours but he had not seen a living being anywhere near where he was. Almost as if this whole area was deserted other than Akefia and Ryou. Ryou began to feel his lungs were going to explode so he stood by a tree and stopped trying to regain his breathing. He looked around and saw no trace of Akefia, which meant he was safe for now. But still he needed to find help soon before Akefia could get to him. And just thinking about what Akefia will do to Ryou once he finds him just made Ryou want to pee himself. Going back now would be suicide, he had to keep going no matter what. Anything was better than being with that mad man who raped him and will now do who knows what to him when they find him.

When Ryou regained his breathing, he kept running unaware that two purple eyes were watching him.

Though Ryou knew it had been hours since he escaped he was baffled by why the sun had not come up yet and the fog had not left the ground. It must have been at least mid-morning by now yet there was no light in this area. Like there was no such thing as sunlight here. Ryou began to get a really eerie feeling from this place, a bad one. He wondered where exactly did that man take him to and how far he was from his apartment. And it didn't help that this whole area looked the same no matter how far Ryou went. Ryou collapsed on another nearby tree and tried to regain more breathing. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve such punishment?

Ryou began to cry into his knees as he realized that he might never be able to get out of here and go back home to Bakura.

"I finally found you." Ryou jumped when he heard that voice and when he looked up he froze. Akefia was leaning over him leaning against the tree with a slight smirk. Ryou backed away slowly but bumped into another tree. Akefia came closer and trapped Ryou against the tree. "Where did you go Angel, your breakfast is getting cold." Akefia said as he lend closer to Ryou.

"P-please, If you let me go home I promise I won't tell anyone about you." Ryou promise trying to get out of this mess. Akefia shook his head still smiling.

"Oh Angel, you belong to me now so get used to the idea. Now come on, I have much to explain." Akefia grabbed Ryou's arm forcefully and held Ryou tightly against his chest. Ryou began to wonder why he was in this position when it would be impossible to make him walk like this. Ryou couldn't see what he was doing but he knew it was taking a while for them to get going. Ryou soon found himself lifted into the air and he began to get nervous wondering what was going on. He turned around and gasped when he saw Akefia had changed in appearance. His back had sprouted black leather wings and his head had two goat like black horns. His eyes went from purple to red and his canines became sharper like fangs.

Before Ryou knew it, he was back in the house where he was imprisoned and Akefia sat Ryou down in a chair and patted his shoulders. Ryou looked up, face blank with emotion, his wings, horns and fangs were gone and his eyes turned purple again. Almost like he never changed at all. "Let me get you some breakfast Angel." Akefia then handed Ryou a bowl of his food. It looked like slop, but it had been a while since he had eaten so he took the bowl and spoon and ate slowly. Akefia then sat down with him and ate as well.

"Well now, I think it's only fair that since you are going to be living here with me that I tell you everything you need to know." Akefia stated as he looked at Ryou with so much lust. Ryou felt uncomfortable but what was he to do? "Now, first off, my name is Akefia Tozouko and as you probably have guessed I am a Demon."

"So, where are we?" Ryou asked shyly.

"We are in an area where Demons are able to wonder, this is a forest near the city where you lived. Normal Humans cannot enter or exit this area because of it's magical fog that makes you walk around in circles. Only through flight can one get to where you need to go. And if you don't have wings, you can always get a guide or a map to tell you where to go as well as a compass but seeing how you don't have any of those and I will not let you leave, I'm afraid you cannot get out of this woods." A cruel smirk came from the demon.

"So...what do you plan on doing with me? Y-you don't want t-to eat me d-do you?" Ryou couldn't help but stammer as he wondered what this monster had planned to do to him.

"Relax will you Angel, I maybe a Demon but I'm not a monster. I don't even like the taste of Human besides you're way too skinny to be considered a meal anyways. Not even an appetizer." Akefia assured Ryou. "No, I've decided to keep you as my pet."

"Pet?!"

"Yes, I'm going to make you my slave. You will cook for me, clean for me and pleasure me. You will do what I say when I say it. And if you as so much question me or tell me no, there will be consequences I assure you. First off, I don't even want to know your name I will only call you Angel and if you don't like it, you might as well be screaming for pain and pleasure right now."

"Y-yes Akefia, understood." Ryou nodded and stuttered. Obviously the last thing he wanted to do was upset this Demon and pay the price for it. Hopefully someone will notice he was gone and will probably go looking for him. So there was a chance he could be saved, right?

"Are you unpacked?" Malik asked Bakura as he finished placing his cloths in his new drawer. Bakura looked at the egyptian and nodded.

"Now we can finally get down to business." Bakura told himself and Malik.

"What about Ryou, did you call him?"

"I tried to but there was no answer. I called twice yet he didn't pick up. He's probably busy at work or something and forgot his phone. I'll call him next week though." Bakura assured Malik.

"Shouldn't you try to call him every day so he won't worry about you?"

"I don't want to be the kind of person who keeps an eye on the boy 24/7, it just makes me look like a stalker. Look, as soon as we know the plan, I'll try to call him again after that and see how he's doing." Bakura promised.

"Fine, just make sure you have your phone on you at all times so if he tries to call, you can at least answer." Malik told Bakura.

"Fine fine, now let's hurry up to the place where the wedding is so we can practice. I want everything to be perfect for our marriage." Bakura grabbed Malik and the two headed off.

"Oh Bakura, you really are romantic." Malik laughed.

"Good job cleaning the kitchen Angel." Akefia told Ryou as the human boy had finished scrubbing the floor. Akefia gave Ryou a list of chores to keep him occupied for the day. It was also good because he had a lot of stuff around the house he had to do but never got to get around to it. Ryou threw the sponge in the bucket,l stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, the kitchen is all done. Now you have to clean your room, my room and the bathroom as well as the cellar. After that we can eat lunch and you can do the dishes and laundry and we can have dinner." Akefia read the list of the day to Ryou. "Now, if you do a good job, perhaps I'll reward you tonight. Follow me then." Akefia lead Ryou and his cleaning supplies down to Ryou's new room which was where he had woken up to.

"Is this really where I will be sleeping?" Ryou questioned. He really didn't like this room for many reasons, it was small, messy and it made him feel like a prisoner. Of course, he was technically one for this Demon. Akefia looked around the room and nodded as he mentally noted the area. It would fit his servant for now, but later he would have to make it more liveable so his slave doesn't feel to depressed when he comes in here.

"Tell you what, in about a week or two, I'll think about decorating your room so you can feel more at home here." Akefia promised the human boy as he patted his white hair.

"Thank you Mr. Demon." Ryou told him.

"Angel, just call me Akefia, or Master if you wish. It shouldn't take you long to do this room since it's so small. I'll give about 15 to 20 minutes then you can come back up." Akefia told Ryou and he left the poor boy alone. Ryou sighed and got to work by first scrubbing the floors. He could tell this room hasn't been used in a while since he picked up so much dust and dirt all over the small area. How a room so small could be so messy was beyond him. As he got to the walls, he began to think how his new life was going for him. The Demon seemed nice, at least he didn't beat or hurt Ryou when he did something wrong. Of course, Ryou had not done anything wrong, yet.

But Ryou had to keep telling himself that this was the monster that took his innocence and took him away from his home and lover. There's no way he could actually think this Demon was a good guy. Hopefully if he waited long enough then he could get a chance to escape and make this Demon pay for what he did to Ryou.

Soon, Ryou finished with his room and then Akefia lead him to the bathroom. Ryou's jaw dropped when he saw the bathroom. They had to go down stairs to get to the white marble floor with blue walls and ceiling. A window that was the length of an arm and thick as a brick. And the bathtub might as well have been a pool. Ryou blinked trying to see if this was all a trick. The kitchen looked modern and Ryou's room looked like a slave's room, but the bathroom looked that out of a mansion. How could a bathroom this big fit into a house so small?

"Like it huh? You haven't even seen the collection of soaps, shampoos and conditioners yet. I may be a thief Demon, but even I have to keep myself clean after a steal. After dinner I'll make you take a bath. You could obviously use one since you look dirty." Ryou looked at himself and knew what Akefia meant. His whole clothes were dirty and his skin had gotten some dirt and dust on him as well. Perhaps a bath did seem like a good idea right about now.

Akefia helped Ryou out with the bathroom since it was so huge, they then moved on to Akefia's room. Ryou was also surprised at how his masters room looked. He had a king sized bed with gold and red lines and sheets as well as a desk with many gold objects and a few windows and a shelf of books. Akefia told Ryou what to clean and to not clean since it was his property.

Lunch time soon rolled around and Ryou had to cook of course. There wasn't much to work with just breads and soups and veggies and fruits. Obviously Ryou would have to tell Akefia to go grocery shopping so they could get some more stuff to eat. Ryou made some veggie stew with a side of fruit salad and bread. He'd figure that they would have that again for dinner as well since Ryou didn't want to cook too much of what little food they have. As they ate, Ryou couldn't help but ask questions about what Akefia really did and if he actually lived with anyone else.

"Uh, master, if you don't mind, I wish to ask a few questions. I'm curious about who you are and you're origins." Ryou told him in a polite voice. Akefia nodded since it was only fair. "Well, first off how old are you?"

"20." Akefia answered.

"In Human years or Demon years?"

"Both, we Demon's don't have our own age system, we count how old we are with the Human ways. We sometimes even look the part as you can tell. Of course, it is rare for Demons to become very old when they are old." Ryou titled his head in question. "Basically, a Demon or other non-Human being can decided how old they look. For example, I manage mentally, but I've decided to keep myself like this the rest of my life."

"Oh, so Demon's don't die of age?" Ryou questioned.

"No, we don't die from age or sickness, at least not human sickness. The only way Demon's can die is if someone kills us with their bare hands. Of course, that never stopped me from doing my job." Akefia laughed.

"What exactly is your job?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'm a thief. I steal objects and I sell them off to the highest bidder for those who are willing to pay the price. Of course I keep some treasure for myself for kicks. So, enough about me, what about you Angel, how old are you?"

Ryou was surprised to hear that Akefia wanted him to start answering questions, but it was only fair since he answered questions Ryou had.

"Well, I'm 16 going on to 17 in a few months."

"Hmm, what do you do when you lived in the city."

"Oh, well, I went to high school, hang out with friends and I have a job. And I also have a Demon who is my lover." Ryou said with pride.

"You're lover is a Demon?" Akefia seemed shocked to hear that part.

"Yes, he left me when I was a child but promised to come back to me when the time was right. A few months ago, he came back and the two of us will be getting married. When he sees that I'm gone and you kidnapped me he'll come here and take me back and defeat you for what you did." Ryou told Akefia who blinked a few times. Ryou hoped that that would at least make Akefia scared. Perhaps it will even convince the Demon to return Ryou back home to the just hoped he made Bakura sound tough enough. Akefia laughed like crazy which made Ryou blink in confusion as to what was so funny.

"Well then I'll have to take him on when I meet him." Akefia couldn't help but laugh.

Ryou sighed as he finished eating his dinner and washed his dishes. He would have to clean the cellar now and then take a bath and head off to bed. He had only been here for one day and already he wished he was either home or dead. He wondered how long this Demon was planning on keeping him before he kills him. He hoped soon at least for one of the two. Or Bakura or someone else might find him and then that would be a better option. He just hoped Bakura was a strong enough Demon to take on Akefia.

Akefia showed Ryou the cellar which was attached to the house outside. It had a padlock on it so it must have been so important if Akefia decided to lock it for extra protection. "The cellar is a very special place. This is where I keep my treasures and where my special rooms are located." Akefia told Ryou as he unlocked the door.

"What kind of special rooms?" Ryou asked kind of afraid to know the answer.

"You'll see soon enough." Akefia assured his slave. He led Ryou down the steep stairs of the dark entrance. Akefia however held a lantern so there was some light when they went down the stairs. When they finally reached the floor, Ryou noticed three different doors. The door on the left was black with red liquid running over it. Ryou hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The door in the middle looked like it was made out of gold and had a lock for a handle. The door on the right was purple with a cushion handle. Ryou hoped that he would only have to clean out two of the three.

"Now, Let's start with this door." Akefia said as he headed toward the door with the gold. When he unlocked it, Ryou was surprised at what he saw. Treasure among treasure as far as the eye could see. Gold, silver, bronze, gems and bars, it almost seemed impossible that one Demon could have gotten all of this in the 20 years he was alive. There in the center was a golden throne as well as if Akefia was meant to be a king. "I don't expect you to clean _this _room, but I do want you to clean the other two which I will now show you." Akefia lead Ryou out of the treasure room and headed to door number three. Inside Ryou nearly dropped his jaw to the room. There was a huge king sized bed with royal purple and gold covers and pillows. A see through purple curtain surrounding the bed frame as well as a few shelves and spots were liquids and other stuff were located on. This place could have been mistaken for something out of a palace. Ryou did like this room a lot.

Before Ryou could even begin to wonder where he would clean first, Akefia lead Ryou to the last room. Ryou's heart stopped when he saw that room. It looked like a torture room with a bloody table with straps and a cabinet of death tools and hooks. Ryou could see there wasn't an area without blood.

"I'll let you clean this room when you're done with the other. I'll take care of the treasure room." Akefia told Ryou. Ryou sighed but nodded as he headed back to the bedroom. He could understand why Akefia had the treasure room, and maybe the bedroom but he never understood what the torture room was for. Ryou hoped that he wouldn't be tortured in there at least. As long as he kept up his good work, he was sure to not get on Akefia's bad side. And even though he had no idea what his bad side was like, he really didn't want to find out. Soon Ryou headed to the torture room to start cleaning up. He supposed he should start with washing the blood off. As he scrubbed the floors he felt like he would always vomit as he saw the dried blood. Wondering who it belonged too and how it was drained from their body.

Ryou knew cleaning the blood would take the longest since there was the red liquid everywhere in the room. Ryou knew it would take him a while to get rid of all this blood. When he was finished cleaning the floors, he headed to the walls and he looked at the ceiling. How did Akefia manage to get blood on the ceiling Ryou will never know. Ryou stood up on a chair and scrubbed one area of the ceiling at a time so he wouldn't fall.

Akefia came in when he saw Ryou cleaning off the weapons he used for his torture. He was pleased to see Ryou had successfully cleaned off all the blood in the room, even the table. When Ryou finished cleaning off the weapons, He lifted his arm to his forehead and wiped off the sweat from it. Akefia looked at Ryou and saw how dirty he was, he really could use a good cleaning. But before Akefia could even tell Ryou he was in the room, Akefia saw Ryou had been coated with some of the blood from the room. Akefia had his mouth open a bit as he saw Ryou's creamy legs slid up the dress and how his snowy white hair had been so messy yet it seemed to look perfect even so.

Akefia slowly and quietly crept up to Ryou and reached out his hands so they would grab Ryou. Without warning, Ryou was lifted into the air by Akefia. Ryou didn't even have time to scream as Akefia pinned Ryou down onto the table and strapped his arms so they were close to his body. Ryou tried to wiggle out but he couldn't even get his tight grip form the chain loose. Ryou begin to panic as he knew where this was leading him. Akefia couldn't take his eyes off of the boy for even a second for fear he would miss the beauty the boy had to offer him. Akefia made a straight face and then, smashed his lips with Ryou's.

Ryou gasped at the impact and it was a bad idea as Akefia slipped his tongue into the cavern of Ryou's mouth. Ryou tried to fight back, but without his hands, it seemed almost impossible. Akefia broke away from Ryou for only a moment so he could regain his breathing and for the boy to do so as well. Only a minute passed and then Akefia slammed Ryou's mouth with his once again. His mouth tasted so sweet and yet Akefia's was filled with poison for Ryou.

Akefia then lifted his mouth from Ryou's and placed those lips of his onto the pale ones neck. Ryou gasped in protest but Akefia continued to suck Ryou's neck until it was soft enough to bite into. Ryou held back a scream as Akefia left him a hickey on his neck. Akefia then moved to Ryou's chest area and began to place his saliva all over that one area of the body. Even the nipples had some of Akefia's DNA on them. Ryou wanted nothing more for this to end and he wished for it even more when Akefia got lower. The Demon placed the tip of his tongue on the tip of Ryou's member and started to coat it with pre-cum and his saliva. Ryou let out a whimper of a scream as Akefia took the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck on it. Ryou then screamed at the top of his lungs as he came into the Demon's mouth.

Akefia lifted himself from the boy's manhood with cum dripping from his mouth and the boy's member. Ryou had already came, now it was Akefia's turn. Akefia let go of the boy and placed either of his legs over his shoulders. Without warning, Akefia shoved himself into Ryou. Ryou couldn't help but bite his lips as Akefia entered him so forcefully. He didn't even prepare Ryou this time. Instead he just entered and exit, entered and exit, enter and exit, on and on until Ryou's cheeks had spread enough for it to make it easier for him to enter. Ryou screamed and begged Akefia to stop but it was useless and Akefia shoved himself in one more time and came inside of Ryou as well.

Ryou began to lose consciousness and soon found himself into jet blackness. What would happen to him now, he didn't know, he just hoped it wouldn't end in rape.


	7. Chapter 6 - Threeway

Ryou felt sick to his stomach as he opened his eyes and looked at the area he was before. He didn't even scream or try to run for three reasons. One, he already knew where he was so he wasn't scared or surprised. Two, he was so tired that he could barely move. And three, even if he could move he was strapped down so that proved impossible. Ryou had only been here for two days now he was raped twice. He sighed knowing that things were probably going to get worse from here on out before Bakura or anyone else will come and rescue him.

Ryou was actually surprised to hear the door to the room open. He was able to look at the entrance and see Akefia pulling on his red robe and heading toward Ryou while yawning. He place a flat hand on Ryou's chest and smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep Angel?" Akefia asked mocking. Ryou shook his head just to please the man. "Aw, sorry, but if it makes you feel any better you will be sleeping in a real bed tonight. And in other news a friend of mine is coming over today, so cleaning yesterday was actually a good thing to do." Akefia then unhooked Ryou from the table and lifted him up. Ryou had to admit, he was a bit surprised to hear that this Demon had some sort of a friend. He actually expected Akefia to be someone who was a loner. Akefia pulled Ryou from the room up the cellar and hurried him to the house once again. "Now, cook breakfast, and make it something good. My friend will be here any minute now." Akefia told Ryou.

Ryou hurried to make some eggs and bacon for him, Akefia and the guest. Ryou had told Akefia that they needed to go get some more food because they were really low. Akefia promised that they would go and get some tomorrow since they would be busy today. Ryou finished breakfast and dished out three plates. He then placed all of them on the table and started pouring the drinks. All they had was water but he could make do with that. When he was done getting the drinks, Ryou and Akefia heard a knock on the door. Ryou looked as Akefia got himself up from his seat and headed toward the entrance. When he opened the door, he greeted the being before him and talked for a few minutes. Ryou blinked and slowly made his way towards the door to see who this so called friend was.

Ryou nearly gasped when he saw who was before him. Those lavender eyes, bronze skin and sandy blond hair. "M-Malik?!" Ryou gasped at the man. No, this man had much more wilder hair and a bit more deeper and eviler eyes. The one who looked like his friend had a much psycho appearance when his friend had a much kinder and sweeter orar around him. The demon look a like beamed at Ryou questioning who this man was and what he was doing here.

"Who's the runt?" The man asked Akefia as he pointed to Ryou. Akefia looked at the boy, smiled, and turned back to his friend.

"This is my new pet, Angel, or that is what I call him. I've had him since yesterday." Akefia explained. He then let the man in and sat him down at the table and him, Ryou and the man ate breakfast together. Ryou couldn't take his eyes off of the man for one minute, he was curious about his appearance and wondered about his origin.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself to my pet?" Akefia told his friend.

"Very well, the name is Marik and me and Akefia here have been friends since we were kids." Marik told Ryou as he eyed him. Ryou shifted a little uncomfortable with the way he was staring at him. Marik smirked and turned back at his friend. "I have to say Akefia, this one looks like a keeper. Have you done it with him yet?"

"Twice." Akefia answered. Ryou blushed furiously. They were talking to each other like he wasn't even here. He would rather be in that torture room strapped onto the wooden table or chained to his wooden bed with cold water dripping on his face then hear this. Well, it was for one day, or this two times hell at least. Ryou hoped nothing more than for this day to end quickly.

After breakfast, Ryou washed the plates in the sink. Mostly because it gave him something to do while Marik and Akefia talked. That way Ryou didn't have to listen to their conversation about him and other embarrassing stuff they were talking about. Ryou sighed thankful he was far enough not to hear anything they were talking about. He really missed his life back home and prayed that he would be back there soon. With his real lover demon Bakura and his best friend Malik and his small but cozy apartment. The two demons couldn't help but stare at Ryou from afar.

"So, you and that human huh?" Marik asked his demon friend.

"Isn't he something?" Akefia told his friend.

"Hell yeah, so you and him done it twice?"

"Correct, and tonight will be our third time, and you're more than welcome to join in if you wish." Akefia winked at his friend who smirked like the Devil.

"Well, I don't have any plans for the rest of the day and night." Marik nodded.

Ryou finished washing the dishes and headed back to the two who had stopped talking and looked at the human.

"Ok master, I've cleaned the dishes, is there anything else you want me to do?" Ryou asked. Akefia sighed in happiness and stood up from the table.

"Actually Angel, There is something me and Marik would like to show you. It's outside of the house, come." Akefia grabbed Ryou's hand and the three headed out the door and into the outside of the house. Ryou hadn't realized that the house was actually a lodge cabin with a few garden area around here. Ryou blinked at the potted soil around the house like it was meant to hold plants.

"I've been meaning to decorate the house for a few years now, but I never had the green thumb to do it." Akefia admitted as he pulled Ryou further down the house. When they got to the back side, Ryou gasped in surprised when he saw the gift. It was a whole arch or land with small trees but other than that., there was nothing much.  
Akefia turned toward Ryou and smiled. "I've figured you would need something to do when you have free time. Think of it as a little reward for helping me clean yesterday and for letting me take you." Akefia then kissed Ryou lightly on the forehead and the silhouette blushed. Maybe this Demon could learn to be kind hearted and easy when the time came.

"T-Thank you master. I'll start planting as soon as we go shopping." Ryou told Akefia.

"I agree with the human, I saw your house and there was barely anything to eat." Marik told Akefia. "How do you make your guest happy when they can't even get a decent meal?"

"I just happened to have moved back in here so I don't have much. But the two of us will go shopping tomorrow." Akefia said as he held Ryou closely.

Mid day soon rolled around and while Malik and Akefia were talking non stop, Ryou had been bust himself. Mainly he was making a diagram map of what his new garden should look like and which flowers should go where. He always loved gardening and was serious about it. He had gotten into it when he and his mother and sister made a garden in their own back yard. That was a long time ago, but now he can finally have that back. At least for a while, he wouldn't forget that he would have to find a way to get out of this Demon lair and back to the city.

Ryou also made a list of what they should pick up at the market. At first he made a list for the food since they had to go grocery shopping, but then Akefia told Ryou that he should make a list of three things he could get from the store when they go their. Ryou was actually happy that Akefia was starting to think about him for once and not his selfish need. Ryou had already listed the first two, a few dozen thick books for him to read in his free time since he always loved the feeling of being inside the pages. And some arts and crafts since he had a passion for creativity. But he had trouble figuring out what he should make his third choice be. He wondered if he could get some more clothes since the only one he has is the one Akefia gave him, but then again, he also needed some garden supplies for his garden. It was hard to chose between those two.

After making the list, Ryou saw that the sun was starting to set. He placed the list he made on the fridge and went over to the two demons.

"Master, I believe it is time for us to have dinner." Ryou told Akefia who looked at the window to see the sun. Akefia nodded and got up.

"Well, since we don't have much here, tonight we will hunt for our dinner." Akefia stated. "So, Angel, you leave dinner to me, Marik will stay here and watch you."

"What do you plan on hunting?" Marik asked his other demon.

"Hopefully moose or deer if I'm lucky. The worse I can get is a rabbit or bird." Akefia went over to one of the cabinets and opened it, pulling out a backpack and a whip.

"What's that for?" Ryou asked blinking as to what he saw.

"Hunting supplies, we Demon's don't use guns but traps and our abilities." Akefia explained as he placed his whip in his belt around his skirt with a few knifes. "I'll be back about an hour or two, hopefully I'll come back and I won't see my slave cowering in a corner with no clothes on and blood and seeds all over him." Akefia eyed Marik as he made his way to the door.

"Trust me Akefia, I wouldn't think twice about doing that without your seal of approval." Marik assured him. "Now hurry up and go hunt, I'm starving so much, my stomach will be eating itself." Akefia rolled his eyes, smirked, and left the two.

Ryou sat down next to Marik and looked at him for a while. At first, Marik didn't care, he was after all irresistible, but he wondered why the silhouette was staring at him so. "Do you have a problem with me?" Marik asked. Ryou jumped and shook his head lighting fast.

"N-no, it's just, you look like a friend of mine is all." Ryou told the man. Marik lifted a brow at the teen in question and couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

"Please, go on."

"W-well, my friend looks like you, same skin, same eye color, same hair color. Of course his eyes are more kinder and his hair is a little more downcast. And you two have different style taste as well." Ryou described his friend to the man. Marik couldn't help but listen and make his eyes go big as he listened to these details.

"Is your friends name Malik?" Ryou looked at him confused and shocked as to how he knew his friends name just by his description of him. Ryou said nothing for a little while, and the two sat in silence for about 5 minutes. But finally, Ryou nodded and said yes.

Akefia kept his word and came back around 50 minutes after he left. He had captured some birds and rabbits for appetizers, two mooses for the main course, and some fruit and berries for dessert.

"I never doubted you for one minute Akefia." Marik said as he hauled the main course inside the house and threw it over the table. Ryou placed each berry and fruit in its own bowl and washed them off and cut them as well. The two demons took care of the meats and skinned and cut each limb off of them and cooked them in the fire pit so they were juicy and tender.

When dinner was ready, the three sat at the table with a glass of water and their own plate. It was a buffet sort of thing and the three picked their own food. Ryou was a little hesitant to eat animals. Yes, he ate hamburgers and chicken before and beef, but he never at that stuff raw, and he never went hunting so he was a little scared. But he was hungry and he had to try something or he wouldn't have enough energy for tomorrow when they went shopping. He tried some bird and he was surprised at how it tasted, almost like chicken. He ate some moose as well and it tasted good as well. He left the rabbit though because he really didn't like that. He tried rabbit stew before, and he had nightmares for a month when he was a kid. So for that reason, he only ate the moose, bird, and fruit and berries.

Akefia and Marik laughed and talked and once in a while Ryou would join in, but mostly he asked questions about the whole situation because he was kind of confused about the whole situation. After dinner, Ryou grabbed the plates and began washing them. Akefia headed up to Ryou as he was halfway finished with his dishes.

"Angel," Ryou turned and saw Akefia smiling at him. Ryou blinked wondering what he was going to say to him. "I've realized you have not taken your bath yet, so tonight you shall. Marik and I are going to the bathroom to wash up ourselves, come down there when you are done with the dishes." With that, he and the other left Ryou alone finishing his work.

Ryou found it hard to believe that he had only been here for two days now, it seemed like years have passed. He then began to wonder if he would ever really get out of here and back to the life he had. Of course he didn't have much of a life to get back too, well, except for Bakura. After the dishes Ryou headed toward the bathroom where the two demons were waiting. He entered and blushed instantly when he saw the two demons naked showing all of their body parts. Akefia and Marik looked at the human and smiled as they held him and lead him toward the gigantic tub. They practically ripped his clothes off and threw him in the tub. Ryou rushed back to the top for air because he was shoved so roughly, he didn't have time to breath for air. He coughed and coughed for air as Marik and Akefia dived into the water as well.

"All right Ryou, let's get your body washed up." Akefia motioned Ryou to come toward him. Ryou swam over toward him knowing that if he disobeyed, especially with company over, he might get punished badly. So ryou hurried over to Akefia who made him lay on his back and float in the water. Then he squirted some liquid substance onto his hands and scrubbed it in Ryou's hair. Oh, he was washing Ryou's hair. Ryou understood this and calm. It actually felt very relaxing. Ryou sniffed the air and smelled that of mint and vanilla. He figured it was the frequencies the shampoo and conditioner that was being placed in his hair. It smelled rather decent for something belonging to a Demon. After Akefia placed the conditioner into Ryou's hair, he called Marik over and smiled as he saw Ryou's eyes closed feeling in tuned with the world.

The two demons looked at each other then back to Ryou then back at each other and smiled. The gently and slowly lifted Ryou up to the floor of the bathtub and Akefia held Ryou against his chest. Marik handed him a white cloth and Akefia carefully placed it in front of Ryou's mouth and nose. Ryou at first hesitantly struggled but soone relax into unconsciousness.

"Alright Marik, you got your dinner and bath, after you pound Angel here, you can head off to bed and leave first thing in the morning." Akefia told his friend.

"Why did you have to drug him though, now he won't scream as much." Marik pouted.

"I've only had this kid here for two days now, and I don't want to traumatize him more than he already has been by him having a threeway especially with someone he doesn't know too well."

"I swear Akefia, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've not only gone soft, but you've gone soft on a Human no less." Marik laughed and pointed in Akefia's face.

"Do you want to fuck this kid or not?" Akefia growled at his friend. Marik rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the human. "Remember, I've got the back, you can have the front." Marik nodded and began to suck on the boys chest as Akefia sucked on his neck in the back. Each demon coating Ryou in his own DNA. Ryou panted in his sleep thinking it was only a dream he was having. The Demons let out low giggles as each of them went lower down the boys body. Akefia began pumping himself inside of Ryou and Marik pumped Ryou as well. With a low scream and whine mixed together from Ryou, Akefia and he came. So it wasn't exactly their greatest threeway the Demons ever did, probably because this time the victim wasn't even awake during this whole ride. Of course, it was so bad as long as Marik got to be behind the boy next time.

Akefia agreed only because it would be a while before he would allow that. He wanted the boy to at least be with him a month or know Marik and him better before they do any kind of way. After the threeway, the three ended up taking another bath to clean off the dirt.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Demon World

Ryou shifted in the sheets and yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a room again. But not the room he had first awoken in when he got here, or the torture room either, he had recognized this room from a few days ago. It was Akefia's room and it was Akefia's bed he was lying on, which meant Akefia was-

"Morning Angel." Akefia pinned and snuggled Ryou into the bed kissing his pale neck making Ryou protest. Akefia laughed as he took his mouth off the human and looked into those terrified eyes. "Alright Angel, do you know what day it is today?" Ryou shook his head indicating the answer. Akefia smirked and then answered. "Today is the day we go shopping. For food and supplies"

"O-oh right, I forgotten about that after what happened yesterday, though I don't remember what happened after I entered the tub." Ryou admitted as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"You were so relaxed you ended up falling asleep. So I took you back to my room." Akefia lied to Ryou. "Now then, we can have some leftovers from dinner last night for breakfast. Your clothes are on the dresser, we will eat, get dress and go." Akefia then got up and headed for his own dresser. When Ryou looked at him, he blushed and his under the covers, for what he saw.

Akefia grabbed a few bags of gold from his treasure room and placed them on his horse.

"I thought you said that only Demons can find their way out of this forest." Ryou told Akefia as the demon hopped on in front of Ryou.

"I meant is that only Demon's know where they are going in the forest. If they wish to leave, that's one thing. The nearby village is only a half hour away so just hang on and let me ride." Akefia kicked the black horse and it rode off into the midst of the forest. As they rode, Ryou couldn't understand how it was possible for anyone to navigate their way around these parts. Everything looks the same with the trees being as tall as skyscrapers and the mist didn't help either. Ryou questioned what Demon's could have to get through this whole are that he and other Humans didn't have.

Akefia didn't lie when he said they would be to the village soon, for Ryou saw that the mist was clearing up and a whole town market appeared right in front of the both of them. There were tons of booths and stores and many people as well. Ryou looked around as they entered the town kind of impressed.

"Are all of these people here Demons?" He asked.

"Not all of them, some are also Human and Angel's as well." Akefia told Ryou. "Now, we will get you the stuff you asked for and then grocery shopping and we'll go back home. Perhaps we may even eat lunch here since we could be here all morning." Akefia and Ryou first headed to a clothes store since Akefia knew that the one piece of clothing he had for Ryou wouldn't be enough. He decided to give him seven pieces of clothing for now and the one he wore would only be used for cleaning. Akefia paid half of his three bags of gold for seven dresses. The first was a light blue with a mini skirt attached to it, the second was a white one with puffed sleeves and hem around the neck and bottom. The third dress was a golden one with silver linings and designs. The fourth dress was lilac purple with huge cuff hand sleeves. The fifth one was green with leaf patterns in it. The sixth one was pink with sparkles and a noodle straps on it. Finally, the last one was a simple outfit. A white T-shirt with light blue pants that could be transformed into a mini skirt.

So Ryou didn't exactly go gaga over the dresses, but at least he had more clothes he could wear around his prison now. And they were clean unlike his light tan dress he was wearing which still had some dirt spots on it though it was said to have been clean when Ryou took his bath and laid in bed. Ryou noted to himself that when he got home, he would put on the first outfit he would find in his closet or dresser. He just hoped if he kept this act up longer, it would be rewarded in the end for him.

After the two finished shopping for clothes, which Akefia bought some himself since he had some gold left over, the two headed for another store for Ryou. They first went to the bookstore and looked around for a few books. Akefia let Ryou chose the books he wanted and however many he could have since they were having a sale. Ryou ended up taking 25 books from the store that day. Then they went to the arts and crafts center of the town and were lucky enough to see they were also having a sale. Akefia bought Ryou many materials from coloring to craft projects. Finally, they headed to the garden area where they picked out some seeds and gardening stuff as well as some fresh flowers that can be placed in the garden when they get home.

Akefia and Ryou walked down the street of the marketplace while pushing a floating cart carrying all their supplies they had bought so far. Ryou felt like a spoiled child for this Demon to be spending so much on Ryou. But Akefia insisted that since Ryou would be staying with him, he wanted him to have some activities to do when he wasn't busy doing chores. And if Ryou was happy, Akefia was happy. Akefia didn't know why, be he really liked the human, and he actually kind of felt sorry that he took him away from his home. Akefia mentally shook it off, he was a Demon, he shouldn't care about stuff like that. But yet, he did care.

By the time they had finished getting stuff for Ryou, it was lunch time so the two ate together at a nearby restaurant. They both ordered the same thing, a hamburger with a side of fries and milkshake.

"Um...master, is this the only town in this Demon forest?" Ryou asked after he swallowed his burger. He really couldn't help but wonder about this new world he was in. He had so many burning questions wanting to be answered. And the only one he knew that could answer them was the Demon before him. Akefia looked at Ryou after taking a bite out of his burger.

"No," He answered with a mouthful. "there are many others just like there are many houses in these woods. But this was the closest village so we stopped here today."

"But, if there are other house and villages, how come I haven't seen them when he walked here?" Akefia sighed as he finished his burger.

"Alright, you know of the mist that surrounds the ground in the forest correct?" Ryou nodded. "Well, that mist is like a magical barrier, and only certain beings can pass through that barrier and head to different areas of the forest. Humans cannot, but Demons and Angels can."

"So that's why you knew where you were going this whole time." Ryou said to himself more than to his master.

"Well, you can learn about it too." Ryou shot his head up at the Demon in question and blinked. "When one stays in this forest for a long while, their eyes can be able to penetrate the barrier and go wherever they please without getting lost and without a guide. But I would have to teach you. And why would I do that when you could use that ability to escape me." Akefia laughed. Ryou sighed, guess it really was too good of a miracle to be true.

After lunch the three headed to the grocery store, their last stop for the day. When they got there, Akefia lead Ryou to some sort of room near the entrance of the store. When he entered, Ryou saw inside the room was a table, some chairs and a few reading materials. Ryou blinked in confusion of what this room was for.

"You will stay here while I go get the food. I should be back at 45 minutes or an hour at the longest." With that, the Demon left Ryou alone in the room. He sighed and the pale boy headed to a seat and sat down. He looked at the modern clock and saw it was 4 so Akefia should be back between 4:45 or 5 o'clock. By the time they get home Ryou and him would unpack which could take about an hour considering how much they bought today. Eat dinner, chat a bit and head off to bed. And hopefully tonight Akefia wouldn't want to bang Ryou tonight. Ryou sighed and placed his head in his knees. He knew he thought this a million times, but he really missed home. He missed Domino City and even though there wasn't much to go there for, he still had his friend Malik and his lover Bakura. Ryou wondered if Bakura & Malik have come over to his apartment recently and wondered why he wasn't if they knew he was missing and were searching for him as Ryou was thinking all of this. Maybe Ryou did have a chance to be saved after all. Maybe he could go back home and be with Malik and his lover Bakura. There might be hope for him yet.

"Um, excuse me." Ryou jumped from his seat wondering who that voice belonged to. He blinked when he saw where it had come from. A young short boy with lavender eyes and soft peach skin was in front of him. His hair was that of star shaped and with yellow bangs and black hair with red highlights, he wore a white tunic around his frame. He looked at the boy a little confused and concerned. "Oh, sorry if I spooked you, I was just wondering if I could sit down with you." The boy asked with a smile on his face. Ryou nodded slowly and the boy sat next to him and looked at the clock. Ryou didn't noticed that he had been in here for thirty minutes already. He really must have been in deep thought for time to have flown that fast. "I'm Yugi by the way."The boy said to Ryou with a smile. Ryou looked at him and smiled as well.

"My name is Ryou." The both of them laughed and smiled as they greeted one another. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh, my grandpa is doing the shopping today. He just wanted me to stay here since it would be a while and I didn't feel like walking that whole time. What about you?"

"My master and I are here for shopping." Ryou said with a slight frown. Yugi blinked confused.

"Master? You mean he took you away without your permission?" Ryou was as shocked as he could have been to hear that answer.

"H-how did you know?"

"It happens a lot around here. Many demons have kidnapped humans to be their slaves or meals." Yugi explained.

"Well the fact that I'm still here after three days means I'm a slave. Mostly a bed slave at that."

Yugi lost his smiled as well as he knew what Ryou meant. "I'm so sorry, you must really miss being at your home huh?"

"There are some things I miss, most of it though passed away years ago. Still, anything is better than living with him."

"How long have you been with him again?"

"Counting today, three days so far."

"Have you cracked yet? Most humans who come here who lived here that long always seem to go crazy and try to commit suicide."

"No, he hasn't broken me that bad, yet anyway." Yugi sighed and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder trying to tell him that everything will be fine.

"You know, you're a strange Demon Yugi, you are more kind hearted than the first two I met." Ryou smiled.

"Oh, I'm not a Demon." Ryou blinked confused and tilted his head. Yugi continued. "You see, I'm an Angel, the opposite of a Demon."

"Aren't Demons and Angels supposed to fight each other? You all seem to act friendly in these villages."

"Well, that was a long time ago, now most Demons and Angels live in peace and harmony. Although, I wish all of us including Humans could get along as well." Yugi smiled sadly.

"Well, by the looks of things I'd say that will be a while." Ryou said. He then silenced wondering What Ryou should say next. "Um...if I may ask, how do Demons and Angels come here?"

"Well, When someone dies, they are turned into a Demon or Angel depending on their purenest of darkness of their hearts."

"But shouldn't you all go to Heaven or Hell?" Ryou seemed confused.

"Well, we can but we have this...ability to stay here on earth to guide other Humans or make them do our bidding."

"Wait, does that mean you died?" Yugi nodded. "But you look so young."

"I died by an accident. Only those who died naturally can stay in Heaven or Hell and not go back to Earth. But I have meet some good friends here in this part of the world and I do wish to be Humans again. But I haven't done enough good deeds to head back to the Human world. But, I'll get there one day."

"I'm sure you will."Ryou nodded which made Yugi smiled. Ryou had never been so happy since he came to this world, he seemed to have made a friend here, a real friend. Ryou looked at the clock and saw it was already five. He then looked at the door and saw Akefia just leaning against the wall smiling at the two. Yugi saw him too and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late Angel, I had trouble finding some foods." Akefia told Ryou as he walked up to the two. "I've also see you made a new friend." Akefia eyed Yugi who nodded and smiled still. Akefia however just glared at him as if he did not care about the brat whatsoever. "Tell me young one, what is your name?"

"It's Yugi, and I'm an Angel." Yugi answered..

"You by any chance happen to know a demon would you? Say by the name of Atem?"

"A demon? Oh no, I don't know an Atem, why?" Yugi questioned. Akefia shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, just curious. Come on Angel, we should be getting home now." Ryou nodded and got up from his seat.

"It was nice talking to you, I wish we could see each other again." Ryou told the Angel.

"Well, I'll be back here again next week at the same time, what about you?" Yugi asked.

"I think I can set up a playdate for the two of you sometimes." Akefia said before Ryou could answer.

"Great, so I'll see you around Ryou?"

"Sure."

Akefia and Ryou left the room and the store and headed back home on the horse once again with their supplies. Along the way, Ryou couldn't help but wonder more about this world he was living in. "So, um, master, how long were you listening to me and Yugi?" Ryou asked Akefia as he rode behind him.

"Long enough, I heard about how you know about the Angels and Demons." Akefia said as he didn't even turn to face Ryou. "So, it would seem you made a new friend?"

"Oh yes, Yugi is very nice, but I don't think you really seemed to fond of him." Akefia would have stopped the horse but he had to keep going for they were almost home.

"Why do you say that Angel?" Akefia said through gritted teeth. Had the human catched on that quickly already?

"Well, you asked him about someone and I feel as if you hated that man. What was his name again? Atem?"

Akefia would have punched Ryou for saying that if he didn't remember that Ryou did not know about who this man was. Akefia sighed, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him some information since he would be staying with him for the rest of his life.

"Atem is one of my enemies. He tried to kill my village until I agreed to be his captive." Akefia told Ryou with his head bowed down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Really, why did he go through all the-" Ryou stopped when he saw Akefia. Though he only saw the back of him, Ryou knew he must be in hurt after hearing this. "Uh, nevermind. It's not my business to know. So um, will I be able to see Yugi again?" Akefia placed his head back up and held it high and he smiled.

"I think I can arrange some play time for the two of you when I have to leave for some stealing. Which should be soon considering that I lost three bags of gold coins shopping today." Ryou stayed silent as they finally made it to their little wooden house and they unloaded all of their new supplies. After they had finished unpacking, Ryou started to make dinner. He couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since Bakura or Malik stopped by his apartment to see him only that he wasn't there at all. If only he could give them a message so they knew where he was. But he had no chance of escaping. Unless he could somehow convince Akefia to take him back to his apartment. But for what would be the hard part.

After dinner, Ryou thought over what he could do to convince Akefia to get him back home just long enough for him to get a message to his friends. There had to have been something there that could belong here that Akefia would want to have. Ryou thought of all the things he had that could be important. As he looked through his closet getting something to wear, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Angel, hurry up, I'm getting tired." Akefia said seductively. Ryou hurried to get his pj's on and hurried to Akefia's room and entered the room where Akefia was lying on the bed already with the covers unfolded. Ryou laid next to Akefia who embraced him. "I hope yo like all the stuff I bought for you today." The Demon whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou sighed, he better hoped this worked.

"Yes, all the dresses you bought me were very lovely, and I now have a lot of things to keep me busy." Akefia nodded as he saw Ryou's smile. "But, I've been thinking, since I'm going to be here for a very long time, maybe I should go and bring some of my stuff from my old home and bring them here?" Akefia sat up in the bed and looked at Ryou with a sort of confused yet interesting expression on his face.

"What kind of things did you have in mind?" Akefia asked not taking his eyes off Ryou. It seemed he's taking the bait but was being cautious, still, Ryou had to reel him in if he were to have his way.

"Well, for one my clothes, so that way you don't have to shop for me so many times. And I also have many of my family belongings that I can't live without as well as some of my old hobbies and some food back at my place. I'd figured that this way you won't have to buy me things every so often because I'll have my own belongings." Akefia hummed to himself while looking at Ryou. Everything he said was true in it's own way, maybe it wouldn't hurt for the poor boy to see his old home one last time before he had to live with this Demon for the rest of his life. Akefia smiled, he was feeling generous today and some of that generosity was still in him even after all he spend for the poor boy.

"Very well, you've convinced me young one." Akefia said after a few minutes of thinking. Ryou smiled, but Akefia was not done yet. "But I have two conditions. One is that when we get there, we have sex in your room on your bed. To celebrate you finally belonging to me." Ryou nodded, he should have know something like that would have come up. "And the next one is, well, I don't think I want to say it now, but I will tell you that maybe I've found a way to connect you to me forever."


	9. Chapter 8 - How Much Time Has Passed

Bakura sighed as he walked along not even bothering to let that man who bumped into him disrupt him for his goal of getting to Malik's place. He had a lot he needed to do and time was running out. He had hoped Ryou bought all of it because the last thing he needed was for the boy to be suspicious of him after he had come so close. Bakura was determined to get his future set in place and he knew who he wanted to be there with him when that happens.

Bakura walked through the door to Malik's home where a woman was waiting for him.

"Hello Bakura, it's about time you came here." She said with a straight face.

"Sorry for being late but I missed my train so I had to wait for the next one. Where's Malik?" Bakura asked looking around.

"He's in the shower, I'll let him know you're here. Help yourself to a snack in the fridge." She told him as she went up stairs.

"Take your time," Bakura assured the woman. He sat down at the table with his suitcase and waited. He didn't feel hungry since he ate before he left Ryou's place. All he wanted was to see Malik for some important information. He had only waited five minutes and Malik came down the steps in his cloths hair still damp.

"Hey Bakura, how's it going?" The Egyptian asked as he sat down with his friend.

"That's why I came here, how's the wedding coming along?"

"Do you always have to get to the point?" Malik laughed and shook his head. "I've just delivered the plans to the workers and they said they will begin decorating tomorrow. We still need to order food and take care of the guest as well as practice the vows and pick out our cloths."

"We can do all that tomorrow, we still have a month and a half left until the big ceremony. All I want to do is relax, that is if you're father isn't here." Bakura said as he placed his feet on the table.

"Don't worry, he left yesterday for a business trip and he won't back a day before the wedding. But he sure doesn't like this idea the slightest."

"He doesn't like anything the slightest." Bakura argue with him.

"And one of them is you." Malik and Bakura laughed. Bakura smiled at his friend and died down the laughter. It had been so long since the two saw each other and now they can finally catch up on everything, especially with the big event.

"Well, you better go and get your stuff settled in. And I was thinking that tonight we could go out to dinner to celebrate."

"Sure, I'm in the mood for fast food tonight." Bakura nodded in agreement.

After Bakura had unpacked all of his stuff into his new room, him and Malik went out for dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Domino City. One with many appetizers and beer and the food and entertainment was to die for. Malik's sister Isis and his older brother Odion were eating at home since they had their own stuff to do. But they wanted the two to go since it was their night together. When the two got to their place, they were escorted to their seats and given menus to order. While they waited, they talked.

"So, Ryou was ok with it?" Malik asked after Bakura told him what happened yesterday.

"Yes, He didn't notice a thing. Which means we can get on with our lives."

"I still feel bad betraying Ryou like this, I could be the worst friend ever for doing this." Malik sighed sadly.

"Come on Malik, he will know about this sooner later." Bakura assured him as he placed his hands on friends. "Trust me, everything will be fine in the end. Tonight is about us only."

"You always know what to say." Malik smiled at Bakura who smirked as if saying 'I know'. The two enjoyed their dinner together and they didn't bring up Ryou again during the whole time. It was nice not to have talked about him. Malik still felt like a bad friend though, but Bakura assured him that it was nothing to worry about and that Ryou will understand in the end. Malik just felt bad about keeping Ryou in the dark like this. That his friend had the right to know what was going on, but Bakura insisted that this be kept a secret between the two for the time being. He just hoped Ryou would take this all lightly and not be too mad at him for keeping this from him.

Malik had just gone to the bathroom that night and headed back to bed. He would have gone back but he saw that Bakura's door was open just a bit. Curious, he went in and saw Bakura on the bed listening to his phone. He then pressed a button and flipped in and placed it on his bed side again. He laid back down on the bed and sighed. Then he looked at the door and saw Malik's eye. "What are you staring at?" Malik jumped a little but headed into the room where Bakura was and sat down on the bed.

"I was just checking up on the arrangements for the wedding." Bakura said.

"Oh, alright, but that can all wait tomorrow. We should get some rest." Malik told Bakura. The albino just looked at the floor bangs covering his eyes. Without thinking, Bakura asked. "Malik, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Malik looked shocked at the question Bakura asked. The same one he had asked since day one. Bakura knew he shouldn't be asking this question anymore, that Malik had already made up his mind to go through with this. Malik didn't even hesitate to answer the question when Bakura asked it. Malik really loved Bakura and he would do anything for him. But Bakura was questioning himself a lot lately, especially after meeting Ryou. He just can't help but feel something for that boy, but yet, he knew his heart should only belong to the one next to him.

Bakura went on. "I-I mean, we're talking about our future, the rest of our lives Malik. When I asked you that question eight years ago, you didn't even hesitate to answer."

"That's because I already knew what my answer was." Malik told Bakura.

"But, what about the one you were waiting for? I thought you and him would be together. He made you a promise remember? You said you would wait for him."

"Bakura, that was years ago, yes, I thought he would come back, but it's been ten years now. You're my interest now and that's all that matters. We've been together for so long now, I'm willing to sacrifice anything for the both of us. Even if my dad cuts me off and kicks me out, as long as we're together, nothing can hurt me." Malik placed his hands on Bakura's like at the restaurant tonight. "We've come so far Bakura, are you willing to give up now?"

Bakura looked at Malik, smiled, and shook his head. "No Malik, you're right, as long as we have each other, we will get through anything that is thrown at us. Sorry for asking that, I guess I'm just so nervous with the event coming up so fast."

"Yeah, but I promise that this wedding for us will be the best." Malik promised his albino lover as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, after the wedding we will start planning our family?"

"Of course, but let's worry about that _after _**our **wedding." Malik and Bakura then passionately kissed each other on the lips and both fell on the bed as they ripped their clothes apart.


	10. Chapter 9 - Memories of The Forgotten

Before Ryou knew it a whole week had passed since he had been imprisoned by Akefia the Demon. Just thinking about it made Ryou want to go nuts and do whatever it takes to get out of the hell hole he was put into. But all he could do was hope that he would get the chance to get free from this place. Ryou wished nothing more than to see the ones he had in his old home even if it was to be their last time together. At least it would be better than not seeing them again. And Bakura, what about him? Did he even noticed if Ryou was gone yet? Was he and Malik looking for him now and maybe there was a small chance of hope that Ryou would be found and rescued and he and Bakura can finally be together after so many years apart? Ryou can only pray that someone was out there listening to him and would answer his calls.

After a week had gone by, Akefia told Ryou that the two of them could go back to Ryou's apartment to get him his stuff that Ryou wanted. Ryou was happy not because he was actually getting some of his stuff back, but because he might have a chance to send an S.O.S to his friends. Perhaps he really could be saved yet with just the right opportunity

"Are you ready Angel?" Akefia asked as he led Ryou out of the house. He wore his white dress while Akefia wore something more human approach. A red shirt with blue jeans for his visit to the human world.

"Yes Master, I'm ready for my last time home." Ryou told Akefia with a slight smile. This was the day, the day Ryou would somehow get a message to Bakura or Malik and tell him where he was. He only had one day at his home left then he would have to be with this demon for the rest of his life until someone gets him. Akefia nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand and the two walked together through the misty woods. Even though he had been in this place for one week now, he still could not figure out how to get somewhere else and not run around in circles. Everything looking the same around here sure didn't help that much either.

Ryou was a bit confused though when he and Akefia were only walking through the woods. Wouldn't Akefia just fly Ryou and him to the human area, or was that not allowed either. His question was soon answered when they spotted a pink booth like hut above them. Akefia looked at Ryou and began to speak. "Just let me do the talking and don't even think about saying anything or you will regret it." Ryou nodded knowing it was time for him to shut up. When they got to the hut, Ryou was surprised to see a young woman with long blond hair reading with her purple eyes on a magazine. Was she a human? If so what was she doing here? The woman looked up at the two with a slight frown.

"So Akefia, going to the Human world to torture small strays and bully humans?" She asked with a slight humor.

"I'm only going to the Human realm for my new human here. We're only going to get his stuff and be back in the morning." Akefia informed the woman.

"Hmm, I thought you were on probation? The Humans said you cannot leave the demon realm under certain circumstances."

"It's for one day and the two of us will be in the same place for the remaining time. Those elders have nothing to worry about. Come on Mai you owe me one for what I did for you."

"Alright alright, you have one day in the human world but you better check in with me first thing in the morning so I know you come back." The woman known as Mai handed Akefia a golden ticket. Akefia took it and as if by magic, it transformed into a bracelet around his arm. "Now, the bracelet is green which means you have 24 hours in the human world, when it turns yellow it means that your time is halfway up, and when it turns red then your time is almost up. And I shouldn't tell you what happened when it turns black."

"I'll be back before I even get to the red faze, we won't be gone that long." Akefia assured the woman.

"Then get out of my sight, I have better things to do." Mai said as she went back to reading. Akefia shook his head and lead Ryou away from the booth.

'Yeah, if you mean acting like a slut.' Akefia rolled his eyes.

Ryou could not be anymore happy than he was when he entered through the doors of his apartment. It was good to be home even if it wasn't permanent. At least he could spend one last time here, for now. Akefia let himself in and saw how clean this place was even after a week without anyone living inside of it.

"Thank you again for letting me have one more day at my once home Master. You truly are kind to me." Ryou said smiling at his master. He had made it this far and he had to just wait a bit longer.

"Just remember that we are only here for your things. Then tomorrow we will be leaving here forever."Akefia told Ryou. The boy nodded still smiling. "Now, what say the two of us get some lunch. You still have some food left here right?"

"Yes, hopefully nothing has expired yet." Ryou hoped. "What do you want?"

"Make whatever, where's your bathroom, It's been a few days since I'd bathed."

"Go down the hall and it's the last door on your left." Ryou told the demon. Akefia nodded and headed down the hall and into the room he wished to go. When Ryou heard running water, he hurried over toward the kitchen and looked through a few drawers. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed the two items immediately and started to write down what he wanted to say to his rescuers.

Akefia wiped down his hair with the blue towel and one other wrapped around his torso. He had forgotten what human life was like for him. He actually missed it more than he had before he met the boy. Akefia headed into the kitchen and saw two plates of food on the table, but he didn't see the boy anywhere. Akefia snarled at this, if he ran away he was in for a very painful beating. Akefia sniffed the air around him to smell any sort of human beings around him. He was actually surprised to sniff out that Ryou was still in the apartment. He followed the scent to where Ryou was and saw that the albino boy was taking his clothes from his dresser drawers and placing them in a one of the two suitcases he had out on his bed.

Ryou looked up from his dresser a moment and saw Akefia there standing in the doorway with only a towel on his body. Ryou blushed a bit but smiled kindly toward his master. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"The water was warm if that's what you meant." Akefia told the boy.

"And uh, why aren't you wearing your clothes?" Ryou couldn't help but asked.

"I washed them in some soapy water because they were dirty. I was expecting them to get dired when I stepped out of the shower but they're still damp yet. And there's no way I'm wearing those human cloths, they're way too itchy for me. How you humans wear stuff like that I will never know." Ryou giggled as he heard Akefia say that stuff. At least Ryou knew why he wore those kinds of cloths at least. Ryou smiled and looked at Akefia.

"Tell you what, I have a dryer in my apartment, I could put your coat and sheni in it for a few minutes so they can dry faster. Then you can wear them around the house."

"Very well, but no more than five minutes. Those cloths are shrinkable material." Akefia warned Ryou. "And don't forget to eat lunch with me. I want to talk to you while we eat, I still want to know a few more things about you."

"Alright, put your human clothes on and I'll meet you there when I put your cloths in the dryer." Akefia nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Marik was right, he was going to soft, especially on Ryou. Still, he couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness whenever he was around the human boy. Something he had not felt for a very long time. Akefia sighed as he placed his human cloths on his body, at least he was clean, and he would be able to wear his normal clothes after lunch as well.

Akefia soon headed back to where the food was and sat down. All that was there were two sandwiches, some chips and a cola poured into a glass cup. Akefia sniffed the food as if wondering if it was ponionsed. True, he had had some food like this before, but all of that was a long time ago. Akefia heard footsteps coming his way and turned to see Ryou heading toward the table. The albino human sat down and smiled at his master.

"Do you like the food?" Akefia looked at him confused then he looked down at his plate. "Um, I know it's probably not something you demons would eat, seeing as how it's more human food. But I'd figured that we would try something different. I hope you don't mind." Akefia looked at Ryou and saw he was really serious about lunch. Akefia sighed and took a bite out of one of his sandwich. Ryou giggled a little and ate as well.

"So what were you doing in that room of yours?" Akefia asked. Ryou looked up at the demon and knew what he meant.

"Oh, I was just starting to pack my things. I'd figured the sooner we get it done the sooner I can relax. It's been a while since I've been back home. I know it's only been a week but still I wish we could live here instead of that home in the woods. Not that there's nothing wrong with your house. I just feel homesick when I'm there."

"Really, because I don't think you really think of it as your home." Ryou looked at Akefia confused at what he meant of that. But before Ryou could even ask, Akefia got up and left the table.

Ryou went on packing up his stuff after lunch, so far he had already packed all of his clothes and he was going through the rest of his belonging to take with him. Some of his old games he would play with his family and a few books his mother would read to him when he was younger. The pictures he colored with Amane and the trinkets his father brought for him when he went on his digs. It was a little sad thinking about how long it had been since he last had a real family. He was hoping that one day he and his demon would give him a new one. Ryou sighed as he began packing his belonging away.

Akefia watched from the doorway seeing Ryou's face while he was packing away some of his belongings. He looked sad and depressed. He didn't really blame him though, he would never see this place ever again now that he belonged to him. Still, Akefia couldn't help but feel as if it was something much more than that that was making his Angel act so sad.

Akefia himself could remember a time when he was just like that. now that he thought about it perhaps he had been too rough on the kid. Sure he was a demon, but he was acting no better than the monsters that hurt him all those albino demon sighed and headed into the room. He sat on the bed and though Ryou knew he was in the room, he paid no attention to him for he was far too busy wondering what he should take with him for now.

"Angel, I wish to know what happened to your family." Ryou was frozen when he heard what his master had said. Ryou turned around and looked at the demon with a slight confusion on his face. "It's my business to know now that I'm your master." Ryou nodded, he would never tell anyone about his family, but it seemed he had no choice.

"My mother and sister died in a car accident when I was a kid. And my father is too busy with his job to even spend any time with me. So I live here alone." Ryou admitted. While he explained to Akefia his life story, he was searching through all the stuff Ryou pulled out like the games and the books.

"Oh, those are some games my sister and I played. My favorite games are RPG ones, especially Monster world."

"You like Monster world?" Akefia asked a little surprised. Ryou nodded and to this Akefia smiled. "I'm actually a fan of Monster world."

Ryou couldn't help but smile, he was actually enjoying talking to Akefia for once. "Umm, we still have a few hours before night time, what say we do a few things I like to do here?"

"Like what?" Akefia hummed amused.

"Well, we could play monster world. And I have a few movies we could watch and we could order some pizza and have some sweets." Ryou suggested.

"I have to say, that sounds like fun." Akefia admitted. To this, Ryou smiled.

Throughout the day, Ryou and Akefia actually had a good time with each other. They actually hanged out like friends instead of bed buddies. They played a few games of Monster world as long as whenever Akefia won, he would give Ryou a kiss and when Ryou won he would give Akefia a kiss and they would give each other nothing more. Which was nice for both of them and they really enjoyed it especially Akefia. After a few games Ryou ordered a few boxes of pizza and some sweets for the two of them for their movies. Akeifa really liked this idea since it had been so long since he saw a movie. They watched a few movies that Ryou had, most of them were PG-13 or either scary related.

Akefia actually had a good time stuffing himself with pizza and ice cream as well as soft drinks. It was times like this he missed living in the human world. After a few of the movies, the two saw that it was already going on midnight. Ryou got himself off the couch and looked at his master.

"I think it's time for us to be off to bed. We should get a good rest if we are to be back at the Demon woods before that bracelet goes black." Ryou and Akefia looked at the bracelet around the demons arm and saw it was yellow now. Akefia nodded and let Ryou led the way as the albino human grabbed the albino demon's hand and the two entered the room together. Akefia had just taken his red cloak off and allowed himself to sleep in his blue kilt but Ryou was sleeping in his own nightwear that Akefia packed him before they left. Akefia cuddled Ryou under the blankets and snuggled against his neck.

"Do you have everything packed young one?" Akefia asked his human. Ryou nodded with a smile, to which Akefia replied with one as well. "Good, because we must leave first thing in the morning and no later if we are to get back home in time." Ryou nodded in understanding.

"Um, Master, I was wondering, if we are to be together for the rest of my life, then, I have a simple request please." Ryou asked shyly. He did not know why he was asking this but he did want something between them to be different. As wired as it may sound, you wished their time together here would never end. Akefia propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the boy waiting for him to continue. "Well, may it be alright if we only call each other by our own names? I'd figured it would be easier." Akefia looked at Ryou with those curious eyes of his, he thought for a moment about the request.

This boy would be with him for the rest of his life and he was curious about what this boy's name was. All this time he had only been calling him Angel or servant, but never his name that he was given when he was born. And here Ryou was calling him by Akefia's name some of the time. Akefia thought it was the least he could do for the boy after the great things he had done for him today by having fun with him. And he could convince the boy to do one last thing for him before their agreement reached an impact.

"Very well Angel, I will agree to your terms but first you must please me again."Akefia told Ryou. Ryou nodded and laid himself back against the mattress. Akefia looked shocked and confused by what his slave was doing. He actually questioned it. "Wait, you're actually going to let me take you? You won't object or anything?"

"Why would I, I knew this was coming and besides, I'm used to it by now." Ryou told the Demon eyes closed. Akefia's smirked left his face. Yes he really wanted the boy right now, but it would be no fun if he didn't resist. It lost it's point in doing so. Still, he had to admit this boy had been brave if he would allow himself to be taken by the demon willingly after he had only had play time with him two times. Three if you counted the one with Marik, but Akefia didn't. Still, sex was sex and he had waited for this all day.

With his mind made up, Akefia locked his lips with Ryou's in a passion kissed. He was a bit shocked when his slave allowed his tongue to passed through his mouth without any defense. Akefia could have thought this boy was actually enjoying this pleasure. When Akefia broke the kiss to get some air, he stared at the boy in wonder. It was strange, whenever he did it with this boy he cared nothing more for the fun of it and letting of steam. But now that Ryou was allowing Akefia to do this, it almost seemed foreign to him. Akefia questioned if he really should take this boy tonight, it just didn't feel right, but still Ryou had expected this and the last thing he wanted was to go soft. Oh who was he kidding, Akefia had already gone soft for the boy, he couldn't help but feel this strong connection between him and himself. Almost as if they were meant to be.

Akefia though the least he could do was just do it and let the boy tell him his name and get some rest. He had a long day tomorrow anyways. Akefia started to kiss Ryou's neck which made Ryou moaned in pleasure and not pain. Akefia decided to go a little more gentle on the boy since he was allowing him to do this. Soon Akefia made his way to the chest but decided to skip the nipples this time for his goal was just so close he couldn't wait. When Akefia reached Ryou's member, he didn't hesitate to swallow it whole. Ryou held back a scream of pain, though he was a litlle used to this by now, he was still a little scared when it happened. Still, he allowed the Demon to take him and he wouldn't protest. It wouldn't matter anyways, he would be saved now that he got a message to his friend and lover, in a way.

Soon, Ryou came into the Demon's mouth, and as Akefia sucked up the last of the boy's cum, he licked his lips and climbed back to the boy. When he looked in his eyes, Akefia was paralyzed to see that Ryou's eyes were filled with lust. Was he, actually enjoying this? It seemed too good to be true. Akefia undid his kilt and placed his swollen member inside of Ryou's mouth, who accepted it gratefully.

Why was Ryou enjoying this so much, had he finally realized that this demon was his sex master and he was the sex servant, or did he actually started to like this feeling this monster was giving him? Why? His love should only be Bakura, but this Demon seems to actually want Ryou. And a part of Ryou wanted the demon to want him as well. Soon, cum filled the boys mouth, and as Akefia pulled it away, he looked at the boy and wondered if he should go all the way.

"Angel, do you want me to stop?" The lust in Ryou's eyes were almost completely gone when he heard that voice ask that question. Did he, the Demon that kidnapped Ryou, steal his innocence many times and forced him to be his servant to his own selfish reason, asked him if he wanted to keep going? Was Akefia really changing that much because of Ryou? Ryou had no idea how much this Demon was starting to care for him, it was hard to believe that after a week the two had been together, things were finally starting to change between them. Ryou expected this kind of changing to at least be a month or two later, but it seemed his wish was answered a bit early. Akefia went on. "If you really want me to stop, then I will, but if you wish me to keep going then I will finish it."

"Well," Ryou began. "What do you want."

"I want what you want. "Akefia answered without even thinking. He had to face it now, he really loved this boy and was actually starting to care for him deeply. Ryou reached up to touch the scar on the Demon's face and smiled.

"Then I want you to finish." Ryou answered with a smile. Akefia eye's went wide, this boy was really craving for him. Perhaps he should at least make the boys wish come true. Ryou obviously wanted this, and Akefia did ask him to which he replied yes. Akefia went back to the lower section of Ryou and placed either of his legs on either of his shoulder. Akefia looked at the hole and wondered if he should prepare his servant or not. Obviously he should prepare him so it won't hurt as much. Akefia placed three finger in his mouth to coat in his own saliva. Then he placed his first finger inside of the entrance. Ryou didn't even feel it this time. But when it came to two fingers and the scissoring effect, Ryou bit his tongue trying not to feel it. As soon as Akefia was finished placing his third finger in, he removed them and replaced them with his own member.

Ryou gasped and screamed altogether when Akefia entered into him, but after a while, the pain soon went numb, as if he couldn't even feel it anymore. Both Akefia and Ryou came twice that night, and after that Akefia removed himself from Ryou. Ryou was gasping for breath from the impact that he had and he was starting to feel tired. Akefia wrapped his arms around the human and held him to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Akefia asked concerned. Ryou looked up at him, lust leaving his eyes, and nodded. "Sorry if I seemed a little rough, I tried to be more gentle this time." Akefia assured him.

"It's ok, I could tell you were." Ryou said with a breath. Akefia smiled and kissed Ryou's forehead.

"Ok, now let's tell each other our names, I'm Akefia and you are." Ryou couldn't help but giggle. He snuggled up against the Demons chest and breathed him his name.

"Ryou," The boy breathed. Akefia's body frozed as well as his mind. Did he hear that name correctly?

"W-What did you say your name was?" Akeifa asked. Ryou looked up and smiled.

"My name is Ryou,"Ryou said and then fell into a deep sleep. Akefia's eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy. Ryou? That name is...no...it can't be...could it?


End file.
